Remember i am yours
by dakieac
Summary: What if Christian forgets Ana. How Ana will deal with it and how Christian will come around. Lots of drama. Set post fifty shades freed. Teddy's 12 and Phoebe's 2 in my story. Not a cheating story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey. This story is not entirely my idea. I read it on fan fic but it isn't complete. So now I am writing it with my style n thoughts. Hope you will enjoy reading it.

Chapter 1

Christian's pov

This is bliss. My life, my wife, my children ...oh I thank god everyday for blessing me with my Ana. I love her so much and this little bundle of energy sitting in front of me staring at me with her steely grey eyes..my Phoebe. Ana is in an important meeting and am here with my little lady playing dolls with her. I don't know when I got so lucky to have them in my life. My family.

My phone buzzes bringing me out of my wayward thoughts. It's Ros. I know it has to be something really important if she's calling me knowing it pisses me off to deal with work when I am with my family. I stand up from the floor kissing Phoebe's head while she murmurs "dada dada" over again.

Ana's pov

I hear Christian talking on phone while entering the hall. He's staring out of the window. Oh my husband always sexy as hell. He's a sight for sore eyes. I search the hall looking for Phoebe but she's nowhere to be seen. A loud screech, tearing my heart apart, make my head jerk in the direction of the sound and it all happened so quickly. Out of the corner of my eye I see Christian running towards Phoebe, who's at the top of the stairs, unsteady on her feet, about to fall. Christian taking two stairs at a time. My baby girl balances herself and claps as she's very proud of herself. And then it happens. Christian slips on the stairs. He tries to hold on to the railing but failed. He fell, rolling down the stairs, hitting his head every time on the edge. And I stand there frozen. I can't will myself to move and Phoebe starts to cry uncontrollably.

But I can't hear anything. I can only hear Christian painful whisper.

'Ana'.

Three weeks later.

I am sitting here in hospital with Phoebe sleeping in my arms. Teddy is in school. It is really hard to convince him to go to school nowadays as he doesn't want to leave his daddy's side. Christian is in induced comma and am starting to worry that when he'll come around.

I dread to think about that day. If it hadn't been Taylor rushing us to the hospital, I don't know what would have happened. Doctors are saying that he'll wake up when he's ready. But he is taking so much of time. I and phoebe are spending every night here expect for the days when teddy throws a fit about missing his daddy and doesn't let me go out of his sight. Can I blame him, he's jus 12. But my little teddy is showing a great measure of patience with phoebe. She has become cranky and is crying all the time and demands to talk to her daddy. Oh Christian, please wake up baby. We all are missing you. Tears brims to my eyes. It's been 3 awful week without him.

Grace has offered to take Phoebe with her today. Teddy is staying at Bellevue too. Shes been counselling me and motivating me for not lossing hope.

Grace lightly taps on my shoulder and takes Phoebe from my arms, trying not to wake her. Kissing my head, and one glance at sleeping Christian and she's gone, leaving me alone with my husband. I sink down on my chair and let the flood gates open. I sob quietly, crying myself to sleep where I dream about my happy days.

I wake up disoriented. It took few seconds to realise where I am. I glance at my husband in comma. It tears my heart. I slowly move towards him and sat beside him on the hospital bed. Careful not to touch his head I plant to soft kiss on his lips and lay my head on his chest to listen to his steady breathing. Suddenly I jerk my head up because I swear I hear him.

"Fuck". Christian half shouted.

I stand abruptly leaning onto him, making sure if I heard him, that's when my I felt someone stabbing a sharp knife directly into my heart.

"Get off me". Christian pushed me away with what little energy he had. The force of his words is so strong that my legs gave up beneath me turning jelly- o and I felt a pair of strong hands supporting me.

So guys, you like it. Do review. I know I have other story to continue and trust me I will, very soon. Thanx for sticking with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Christian's Pov

My head is aching, a lot and the pain is unbearable. I want to move my hands, I try, but nothing happens. I try to open my eyes but my eyelids are very heavy. What the fuck is this? I can hear the faint sobbing in the background. Who's this? Grace? Mia? Who? This is so hard to process and I am at the edge of unconsciousness. Darkness prevails over me and everything seizes.

I can feel someone pressing her lips ever so lightly on mine and her hands are brushing my cheeks. My nostrils are filled with the sweet aroma. But who is she? I want to open my eyes but I can't. I try so hard, but..

"Fuck". Whoa, I am able to speak. I chuckle in my head, of course I am.

I feel someone taking a sharp breath and before I can articulate something, she places her hands on my chest and I lost it all, though it isn't burning, like it always do but she can't touch me. With all my strength, I try and thank fuck for that I am able to lift my lifeless hands. There's no energy in them but with all my inner strength I push the lady away.

"Get off me".

I shouted, making her step back. She gasped and that's when I open my eyes to meet the crystal blue, for like seconds I find myself mesmerized by her eyes. Tears are running down her face. It took some seconds more to finally have a clear view of her face, the blurriness fades away and I see Taylor holding her from her elbows and supporting her as she might fall. My head starts to throb and I close my eyes again. Fuck. Why does it hurt so much? What has happened? Why fucking can't I remember anything.

"Mrs. Grey. Are you okay mam?". Taylor voice, full of concern for this young lady... wait Mrs. Grey. Who is she? What she's is doing here? You ought to be kidding. Right? Mrs. Grey?

Ana's pov

My heart has shattered into thousand pieces. Does Christian really don't remember me? Please tell me this is not true.

"Mrs. Grey, are you okay mam?" Taylor asked me.

Okay.. OKAY! Do I look okay. My husband has just pushed me away and you are asking this. I risk a glance over him and his eyes are closed. Oh God no! I rush towards him, taking his hands in mine, squeezing them tightly.

"Christian, open your eyes baby. don't leave me alone again." I dread the thought of Christian going into coma again.

He pulls his hands away from mine, his eyes burning into me.

"Who are you?" His voice is croaky and I feel I am dying. I am unsteady on my feet again and this time Grace has come to my rescue holding me tight.

"Grace! he...he.." I am finding it difficult to explain between my sobs. But before I could say anything, Christian bombards Grace with his questions.

"Mom, what happened to me? why I am here? and most importantly why Taylor is addressing her as Mrs. Grey?".

Grace gasps loudly, her hold tightens around me. The doctor enters the room clearing his throat. He smiles brightly at Christian.

"Good morning Mr. Grey. We were going to bring you out of your induced coma later this evening but I guess you had your plans. Welcome back!".

I try to compose myself, pulling my inner strength together to act strong for my family, my kids, MY CHRISTIAN. Wiping my tears, I stand straight, out of Grace's hold and taking a long stride, so that I am standing by Christian's bed now. His eyes never leaving mine.

"Thank you. But when I am getting out of here and why my head is paining so much".

Oh my fifty! he's in pain. I dash towards him holding his hand in mine lightly squeezing it, trying to calm his nerves. It always does. But I am not sure what to expect today. I prepare myself for his outburst accepting him to pull his hand away again, but he doesn't this time. I see him visibly relax under my touch. Relief flooding my body.

"I want you to answer my questions Mr. Grey". Christian nods his head.

"What is your full name?".

"Christian Trevelyan Grey".

"Good! What do you do?".

"I own GEH. I am into mergers and acquisitions".

I relax. He is remembering everything now.

"Which year we are in?"

"2008".

What?

This can't be happening. NO! I want to shout and cry and thrash everything in this room. I am losing it, losing my control and calm.

"Christian what are you saying? It isn't 2008. It's 2024". I exclaim and right on cue, Christian jerks his hand away this time, out of my hold and sits straight in his bed, looking here and there wildly. What is he searching for? He reaches over to the bedside table, picking up the tv remote and flicked it on. He searches for a news channel. Oh! He is making sure of the year we are in?

"FUCK!". Christian says harshly.

I try to stifle my sob, but in vein. Tears run down my cheeks and I don't bother to wipe them away. My world has just come crashing down and I couldn't care anymore. Grace rubs my back in order to comfort me but nothing can give me solace now.

" , you hit your head multiple time on the edge of the stairs while falling and you'd swelling in your brain as a result and this might be a consequence".

Just nodding his head, Christian lays down on his bed, his eyes locked with mine. His mind is running wild, I can tell. His expressions mirroring mine, eyes fill with fear and pain. Doctor is talking to Grace, telling her about his treatment and everything they need to do for now, as Christian is awake now.

Christian's Pov.

How can this be possible? I fucking forgot 16 years of my life. Fuck! Where is Taylor? I can't trust anyone else now I guess. He has been my confidante from years now. Not that I don't trust my mom or my family, but he knows everything about me. I want to sleep and when I wake up I wish all of this turns out to be just a bad dream.

"Tell me Grace that this is some sort of a joke. It's just a nightmare and when I'll wake up this all would be gone." This little lady is whispering to my mother, leaving me wondering who is she? Mrs. Grey? I can't deny the attraction I feel towards her, but who is she? she definitely looks like my taste in my Subs. Oh God no! She is my sub? Has she been there when I fell from the stairs? And now she's stuck playing the part of my girl friend. But ? Has she lied to Grace about our arrangement, which of course she had to do. But why become my wife? She deserves to be punished for this and in hell like I am going to listen to any of her excuse. Girl you are in trouble! I smirk.

"Ros Bailey, the COO of GEH has just conducted the press conference to release a statement on Christian Grey's well being". I open my eyes to see the Tv is still on, but I wasn't paying any attention to this earlier. " She has confirmed that he is out of coma and his injuries are far better than before. We'd like to remind you that 3 weeks ago Mr. Grey was rushed to the hospital around 4 pm. Details about what happened has been kept a confidential so far, but Mrs. Anastasia Grey has rarely left his husband's side in past three weeks". What the Fuck! My eyes dart to this Anastasia... Anastasia... A beautiful name for a beautiful lady! Argh... What I am thinking? My mom and this Anastasia both are looking at the screen, holding each others hand. I turn to the screen again, my jaw hitting ground trust me. A picture of me and Anastasia, where we are looking into each others eyes, seems like a wedding pic. Me in a black tux and Anastasia in a beautiful white dress. Seriously? How can I ever marry? She's beautiful and sexy and all those things I could ever want, yet...? I am married? I mean for real? I can't believe my eyes. Next is the picture of me helping a little boy with copper hair into the back seat of a car. My car? What the hell? My heart swells up with some emotions that I can't put my finger on.

"Teddy". I wishper.

 _Enjoy reading! Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Christian's Pov_

"Teddy".

I hear a gasp from my mom and I can feel Anastasia's eyes boring into my head but this mini me I am watching on the TV has occupied all my thoughts. Teddy? Who is he? Why I say 'Teddy'? Is Teddy his name? How do I know his name? Guess I can tell who he is, but I don't want it to be true. No, I am not a father material. I can never be a father material. FUCK! All the color drains from my face, realizing that If he is my son, which I don't doubt, I mean not from the looks of this little one; I surely will fuck up his life sooner or later. But! There is always a 'but'. Why do I have a son? Why do I even get married at first place? I feel so helpless. Who will answer my questions? Mom? Flynn? Taylor? Who? I feel all the control slipping from my hands. I don't know whom to trust with all this. But something in my subconscious tells me that 'Anastasia' can't be that person. Appearance can be deceptive right! From the corner of my, I see Grace dart towards the TV, switching it off. What the hell? Anastasia is still standing on the spot, neither moving nor stopping herself from staring me. Lifting my eyes to her, I feel a jolt, electricity between us. As if some force pulling us towards each other, right on cue Anastasia takes two strides towards me and sit on the bed near me; much more near than my liking , but she's my wife. Right?

"You remember Teddy". Her eyes hopeful.

Though I don't want to acknowledge anything she say to me, but she has this uncanny ability to make me feel calm with her voice and I find myself answering her question.

"I don't know. It's the first word that came to my mind when I saw those picture". Taking a deep breath I prepare myself for what's coming next. But she says nothing, just nods her head. A single tear rolled down her cheek and my hand automatically lifts to her face wiping the tear away. Her soft skin, cold soft skin trembles under my touch and more tears fall from her eyes. It pains my heart. Whoa! My heart? When do I start talking about my heart? I quickly pull my hand away. Away from the unknown feeling that start expanding in my heart. Urghhh...not this heart again.

"Is he? Is he... I mean...". I am afraid to ask the obvious. Taking pity on me, I guess, She said making my world stop.

"Yes. He is your son. Our son". Emphasizing on 'Our' she pulled out her phone from the jeans pocket. There's a v formed between her brows while she is looking for something on her phone. Then she smile, I guess this is for the first time she has smiled, since I am awake.

"Here".

She hands me her phone. Reluctantly, but intrigued I take it from her. Now it's turn to gasp. There's a picture of me and the same boy from the tv. I have lifted him up in my arms. His one hand around my neck and other resting on my chest. He is kissing my cheek and I have a goofy grin on my face. I am actually laughing in the picture, I can feel this is more than just a laugh. This is more of 'I am the happiest person in this world laugh'. I can't believe this is me. Did I change this much in last 16 years? What's bothering me is that his hand is resting on my chest and still I am laughing like a loon. Suddenly I remember that it doesn't hurt when Anastasia's hands were there earlier this morning. Why? This all is so confusing and thinking about them is giving me a worse head ache.

Noticing my uneasiness Anastasia swipe on her phone screen revealing another picture where I am bent over my knees to the level of this boy, where we both are staring at the camera and again with this ' I fucking own all the happiness of this world smile'. Is this my life now? Do I always smile like this, now?

I take in the whole photo, having a clear look at this boy, who indeed is a mini me. Same copper curls, nose and lips curled into the same smile. His eyes blue. Blue.. the most beautiful shade of blue I have ever seen. I snap my head to Anastasia's realizing something. He is our son. Anyone can tell.

"Blue eyes". I say and Anastasia smiles a sweet lazy smile with twinkling eyes and my world stops again. She really is beautiful. Young, petite with brunette hair.

Stop there Grey! You don't know what made you marry her and have a child with her. You fucking can't remember 16 years of your life. You can't trust anyone easily, especially this beautiful Anastasia. Control yourself! But how? My need of control evaporates near her. I have noticed this twice now, in the last half an hour. Just a simple gesture of squeezing my hand and rubbing my knuckles with her soft fingers made me relax when the doctor was in here earlier. If anything is making me feel out of control at this moment, it is, her eyes, her eyes filled with sorrow, her tears. Why do I feel this way?Why the fact that I have a son doesn't bother me much as it should? And why all this is so difficult to articulate. It's then I realized that Grace is nowhere to be seen. When does she left? Maybe giving us some privacy. We are married right?

 _Hey guys! Hope ya all doing well. I know length of my chapters are short but I'll try to write longer chapter when I'll get time.I promise. Also I intend to write this story in Christian's Pov. Do tell what do you feel about it and otherwise too._

 _Enjoy reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

Christian's Pov

After the call Anastasia recieved, she left abruptly, leaving me alone with my questions in this hospital room where I am trying hard to remember my lost time. Lying on the bed, I stare at the ceiling and my mind is blank, I can't think of anything. I am a Dominant... or was... or what..? I don't know now, but I wanna know. Was Anastasia my sub who wanted more and I eventually gave in. If that's the case, I don't want to think about that. I never wanted to marry any of my sub, hell I never even wanted to marry and to think that I have a son, God how did I turn this way. Wife, son..doesn't they want love from their husband and dad and as far as I know I don't do love and stuff. But Anastasia's eyes were full of love for me, I don't deserve that. I was looking so happy in those pictures...how? I can't remember anything, but I want to know everything and first of all I wanna know who is this Anastasia. An idea comes to my mind.

"Taylor". I shouted so that he hear me. Of course he is standing outside. But no reply.

"Taylor". I try again but nothing. I am about to get out of my bed when a man enter the room. His looks and posture tells me he is my security too.

"Mr. Grey, it's good to see you well again". I nod my head. "I am Sawyer, Mrs. Grey's CPO".

Ohk!

"Where's Taylor?" I ask.

"He is with Mrs. Grey, sir".

Oh God I can't wait for my plan to get into action. I glare at him but his face is impassive.

"I can call him if you want".

"If you can bring me my phone, it would be more helpful". I hiss at him. I don't know why I am getting angry. Maybe because I don't do waiting.

"I believe your phone is with Mrs. Grey sir".

"Fuck!".

"Sir". He nods his head and start to turn on his heel.

"I want him to be here as soon as possible. Do you get that?". He nods again and leave the room. Here goes nothing. My plan is still a plan. I wanna punch something, maybe a round with Claude, that's if I still see him.

I am pacing in my room, raking my hands through my hair. Fucking waiting! There's a light tap on the door. Taylor's here, about fucking time. I yank the door open to see Elliot standing there.

"Hey little bro". He says cheerfully entering the room. He grabs my hand... Oh God no! His intentions are clear. He wants to hug me. What he's thinking? I panic and maybe he has seen this in my eyes because he releases my hand, taking a step back. I sigh in relief.

"Sorry". He whispers. Before I say something to her a lady with strawberry blonde hair enters the room and stand beside Elliot.

"Hey Mogul!". She says to me earning a look from Elliot. I immediately dislike her.

"Christian, this is Kate my wife". Expressions on my face might have said it all because Elliot starts laughing and Kate elbowed her.

"I can't believe you are married."

I said in disbelief. This man-whore is married for real, but who I am to question this, I am fucking married too. I chuckle humorlessly.

"What's this for?". Kate asked raising her eyebrow at me. Did I already mentioned I dislike her.

"Nothing that concerns you". I give her my evil eye earning a chuckle from both Elliot and Kate.

"This"... Kate says motioning her hand between us "will never change". Still grinning.

"C'mon, I thought we'd start a fresh since you don't remember anything, but you still hate me, right?" Her grin widens.

Oh! how happy I am to know that I still have my earlier instinct.

"But just for your information, the feelings are still mutual". And now she's laughing at me. Elliot is trying to control his laughter. Bloody fucker.

 _Katherine Fucking Kavanagh!_ What?

"Katherine Kavanagh". I say not sure why just say that in my mind.

"Whoa! you remember her name, Christian". Elliot exclaimed, looking pleased.

"Whose name?"

"Of all the people you might have remembered, you remember my name. Seriously!". She chuckle but there's a sadness behind it. So she's _Katherine Fucking Kavanagh!_

"But I would be happy if it was Ana rather then me. have I already told you I hate you". She is getting on my nerves. Who is Ana now? I glare at her but she's not backing off, she glare back at me.

"You two behave. Kate, c'mon baby. It's going to fine. Ana will be good and he will come around". Elliot says sincerely and for the first time I see sympathy in Kate's eyes. Oh lady I don't need that. But who is Ana and why they all are worried about her so much.

"We came to see you bro, Doctor said you have to stay here for couple of days more".

I nod my head and climbs back into my bed, I am feeling tired. Elliot sits on the bed and Kate on the chair beside the bed.

"No one except for the family knows about your memory loss". Kate tells me. Good!

"Keeping in mind about your recent business deals, Carrick suggested ..."

"Mommy, daddy...see what Grammy gave to me". A little girl enters to the room with cookies in her hand. "They are yummy".

"Slow down Ava", Kate hold the little. My eyes shoot to Elliot's when I realized that she is the daughter of none other than the great Elliot Man-whore Grey. he smile sheepishly at me as if reading my thoughts.

"Uncle Christian!". The girl practically would have jumped on me, if I wasn't sitting on the high hospital bed.

"Hey". I say, not knowing how to react.'

"It's okay, you are good with her. She loves being with you. Hell! you have taken her to your office many a times."

"Really?". I can't help the sarcasm in my voice. The girl is exact copy of Elliot with Kate's hair. I can't believe my fucking eyes. I took her to my office, I can't believe it.

"Uncle Christian, How are you feeling now?".

"I am good". I reply watching her twinkling eyes. She reaches out to touch me and I automatically pull myself backward. She wriggle her brows but doesn't say anything.

"Teddy misses you and he cries at the school too". Oh! "And Phe..."..

"So this young lady is here...". Anastasia says entering the room and Ava runs towards her and hug her legs. Anastasia scoots down and kisses her cheeks.

"Aunt Ana, I missed you so much". So, Anastasia is Ana. Hmmm... I kinda liked 'Anastasia'.

"I missed you too sweet girl".

Anastasia is here, that means Taylor is also here. Good! Kate hugs Ana and kissing the top of her head, she takes Ava's hand and excuses herself leaving the room. Elliot reaches for Anastasia enfolding her into his embrace and she hides her face in his chest. Fuck! The sight is giving me the pain. I can feel anger coursing in my blood. She is my wife, right?

"All will be fine, Little lady". Elliot says releasing her. Anastasia wipes her tears. Oh why she cries all the time! Elliot turns to me and grins sensing my anger I guess.

"Bro, I am happy you still have your jealous side on when it comes to Ana". Anastasia giggles at this and oh what a sound it is. She looks more beautiful when she giggles. I give him a no nonsense glare and he dramatically zips up his lips with his fingers.

We all fall into awkward silence.

"You have a daughter". Eventually I speak up.

"Yeah". He smiles.

"I can't believe".

"Me neither". He grins this time.

"And I have a son".

His expressions changes and so does Anastasia's, they are worried about my reaction. I continued.

"Well it's difficult to digest this, but still I am happy I don't have a daughter. I mean what would I do to her with all my fuckedupness. But I can't put my head around something you said earlier that Ava likes being with me. Really?". I can't believe it, though the girl was at ease with me, still!

Elliot looks sad and Anastasia's eyes are cast down. Was she really my sub?

"Yep". Elliot says hastily. " I guess I should leave, I'll come tomorrow". He said nodding at me but I said nothing. I know they are hiding something.

"I'll see you out". Anastasia stammers and follows him out.

What's this all about? What are they hiding? My life's fucking 16 years has become a question mark to me. I sit there holding my head in my hands.

"Sir". Thank God! Finally he's here.

"Taylor, I want a b _ackg_ round check on Anastasia". I tell him in my CEO command.

Taylor seems to be taken aback with my words.

"What?" I raise my voice to warn him off.

"Sir, with all due respect, I think this is not required".

"Am I not clear Taylor? I know what's required and what's not".

"Sir". He goes impassive again, he knows not to mess with me. I pay him for this job.

"Everything she used to do before marrying me and everything she did after marrying me. Do you get it?".

"What's going on here?". Anastasia asks while standing at the door.

 _Fuck!_

 _Please guys review! and sorry for the mistakes I kinda posted it without giving it a second look._

 _enjoy reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! thanx for the lovely reviews, I love you all! Well, I am gonna try something new in this chapter. I am writing as a third party pov cause I feel that would be more fun to write. I hope you will enjoy that!_

 _Here you go!_

Ana has heard it all, but she's playing cool. The expressions on Christian's face has gone from controlling, to wide and then to lost...all in a nano second, being all mercurial he is. Ana is hurt, but she doesn't want to show that. Standing at the door she inquires..

"What's going on here?".

Taylor turns abruptly, out of words. He knows if Ana finds out what they were taking about, she'll get hurt. He tries to handle the situation by giving some excuse but Ana wasn't taking any. Her eyes were fixed on Christian, who was just sitting there with his hands raking his hair again and again.

Christian is struggling inside. He doesn't know what he actually wants. He was so sure that the background check will give him some insight about Anastasia and he felt he was getting back some control since now he knows from where to start, but watching Anastasia standing there he doesn't know anymore what he wants to do. Again he was floored by the intensity of the pull he feels between him and Anastasia.

"Mrs. Grey...". Taylor starts to speak just to interrupted by Ana.

"First of all, you call me Ana. Secondly I have heard it all, so I don't want any lie". Ana can't help the distress in her voice. Taylor has noticed that and so does Christian. But she has decided to act strong. She is his wife and he has to accept that whether he remembers anything or not.

Walking further into the room, Ana stands by the bed never taking her eyes from Christian. Christian has started feeling a bit calmer than earlier. He doesn't know how Anastasia is able to do so, not that he is complaining, but he fears the unknown feeling that starts to grow up in his heart every time he lays his eyes on her.

"You are not getting any background check on me. Do you get that?". Ana said pointing her finger at Christian, who seems to be taken aback with what Ana said. "Or on anyone else for that matter".

"See, I don't want to offend anybody but I guess that's the only way I can know who you are. This is the way I work and guess being my wife you should know this". Christian says hurting Ana once more, but after spending near about 17 years with Christian, she has mastered the skill of remaining impassive. Christian knows that his words have wounded Ana and she is hiding them perfectly.

"You maybe the master of the universe here, Christian, but one thing you should never forget that I am the Mistress of your universe". Ana says with smug smile that she is trying to hide and fail miserable. Taylor smirks knowing Ana is playing hard and he is happy that Ana is trying to be brave here. Christian's mind take a whirl at her words making him uncomfortable while Ana enjoys her husband's subdued expressions.

"Taylor, please go home and take rest and you can come back in evening".

Taylor wanted to say no but knowing this will ease Ana's mind a little, he decided against it.

"You will call me when needed, right?". Taylor reminded Ana and with a swift nod he left closing the door behind him.

Christian is not happy with the exchange between Ana and Taylor, it was unprofessional for him. Ana sits on the bed putting her hand on his, holding it tight and rubbing his knuckles with her thumb.

" If You want to know anything, you can ask me Christian. You have to trust me. I'll tell you everything".

Christian is now reeling. He regrets asking for the background check on her, still confused that why he is regretting it now when earlier he was so sure about this. He can't think straight and it's all Ana's doing. Does she knows some sort of a black magic or something? He thinks.

"Anastasia..." Christian started but a giggle escape Ana's mouth and he watches her amused.

"What?". He inquires.

"You call me Anastasia whenever you are angry at me. But since you have learned my name today you are calling me Anastasia".

"Do I call you Ana?".

"Yes, all the time, except for the times you are mad at me, which is very frequent".

"I like 'Anastasia', as in your name...". He clarifies, not sure about what he feels for this beautiful lady sitting in front of him, who is his wife if he were to believe everyone. This is difficult for him to process because his decision was strong as rock that he would never marry. This saddens Ana but again she don't want to spoil this, when Christian is finally talking to her.

"Yeah I know. You always say this, I quote, 'Beautiful name for a beautiful lady' ".

Ana tell him, a sweet smile spreading at her face while she's remembering her good time. Christian gape at her words because they were the exact words that came to his mind when he first heard her name in the morning. This made Christian more confused. How she exactly knew this? But he wants to talk, to know more about his forgotten time. He wants to know how he married her. What's his life now? He wants to bombard her with the questions. While looking into her eyes he feel he could get lost there forever. Is this attraction he's feeling for her is because he doesn't remember his past and she is here with him or this is because he knows he doesn't has any way to escape this marriage or he actually loved her? No...no he know he can't love anyone. Love is for fool and no one can love him. There's a mistake. Maybe she's lying. He can't fathom.

"What are you thinking?". Ana asked knowing Christian is brooding about something.

"How can you possibly marry me?".

Ana smiles at his question.

"Because you love me".

"How?". Christian is more confused now. How can he love anyone? Sensing his unease Ana decided to give him a little more details.

"You love me Christian and I love you. It wasn't easy in the beginning but together we overcame every obstacle and sticking to each others side".

"We have a son". Christian said in disbelief and Ana cringes remembering what Christian told about having a daughter not even an hour ago.

"Yes, and you love him as much as you love me". Christian don't want to think about this 'love'.

"How do we get married? Why do we get married? Please Anastasia tell me".

"I want to tell you, tell you everything trust me Christian. But I don't want to overwhelm you with all the information. Doctors will be here shortly to take you for the scan of your head. Last three weeks has been a hell Christian and now that you are back and well I don't want to risk anything. We will move slowly, I'll tell you all you want to know, taking one step one time".

Christian heart fills with some emotion, he can't name it. Seeing Ana this sad makes him sad but he can't fathom why? Did he actually love her? Is she telling him the truth? He wants to believe her but his mind is not letting him break his walls. One look in Ana's eyes and he knows she is not lying but he's trying hard not to fall for it. Something is off, his mind keeps telling him. Still, he wants to know about his relationship with her. So he came up with an idea that Ana can't deny.

"Okay, I agree with you but you can tell me this in brief till the doctor come and i promise this will be the last question and I won't bother you again for rest of the day.

Ana smiled, still so curious and wants everything his way. She has already decided that she'll be forthcoming with him. Deep inside she is sacred that Christian will leave him if doesn't remember anything soon. She's afraid he'll go back to his old self pushing everyone away for him and she'll rather die than live without him. He's yet to know about Phoebe and she is afraid how he's going to react to that.

"fine!". Ana said keeping her emotions in check. " But first tell me what do you think, how we get married?".

"Oh!that's the easy one". Christian said. before he could answer Ana's question he realized he doesn't know the nature of his relationship with Ana. She was definitely not his sub, he can tell. That smart mouth would have made her run for hills if she was. He didn't know if Ana knows about his life style or not. Hell, he don't even know that whether he is into BDSM now or not. Thinking that Ana was his sub he felt disgusted. If she is his wife she has to know about his past, but he is sure of himself that he can never be so close to any one to share his past with. He never shared his past with his family, then how come he can with Ana. He is so closed off with every one. How can I tell anyone about my sufferings when I was a little boy...that reminded him of Teddy. He cries in the school, Ava told him.

"Teddy!". Christian said, not sure if he wants to know about him. "Ava said he cries at school?".

Ana eyes brims with tears.

"He misses his daddy". She said as a way of explanation at which Christian nodded his head.

"I got a call earlier, you remember?", Christian nods and Ana continued "It was from his school. One of Teddy's class fellow teased him about his daddy not being well as you are not their to drop him and pick him up from the school for last three weeks. Teddy kinda engaged in the fight with him and punched him in his face and then hid himself in the washroom, where he cried until I reached there and bring him back with me. Kate informed me that Ava has seen him crying in the lunch hour many a times now". Ana let her tears fall now. Seeing her children suffer without their daddy pains her heart. She wants her happy time back but it isn't coming sooner now, she knew this.

"He's here?". Christian asked.

"Yes". Ana said breathlessly. She is fearing to ask him, but it's now or never...

"Do you want to meet him?". She hold her breath and focus on Christian's eyes trying to decipher what he is thinking.

"Yes!". She heard his faint voice.

 _so guys tell me if you like this third party pov thing or not and please leave a review..and again please ignore my mistakes..  
_

 _Merry Christmas and A happy new year to all of you._


	6. Chapter 6

_**hey you all! I am back. Your lovely support and reviews catalyze my fervor to write more. I got the mixed reaction to my third party pov, so I guess I'll be switching between the pov's. Here's the new chapter for you.**_

Ana's POV

Imploring Christian with my eyes, I held my breath waiting for his reaction and equipping myself for a 'NO'.

"Yes". He whispered.

Not believing my ears I searched for his face. Did I hear it in actual or my mind is playing games with me. Christian nods his accord and nothing can give me more happiness. Out of nowhere I felt this need and bending forward I cupped his face in my hands and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. Soon realizing what I have done, I pull myself away afraid of looking in his. He clears his throat and the next few minutes of awkwardness are saved by the nurse who enters the room, as in cue. Greeting us both, she tells that Christian has to go for his head scan. I helped Christian out of bed. Well, he more of helped himself not wanting to touch me. _He needs time. He needs time._ I repeat this mantra in my mind over and over again, not wanting to show him how badly his actions are hurting me.

Christian is being adamant about sitting on the wheel chair but Grace talked him into it. I pushed his wheel chair to MRI room but I wasn't allowed to enter. So, I just moved to face him, kneeling in front of him. Talking his hands in mine I squeezed them lightly.

"Everything will be fine". I said.

"I believe you". Christian said without any break and for a moment I felt that my Christian is back with me. He looks at peace and determination in his eyes rises my spirits. I want to kiss him again and tell him that I know he believes me and he loves me and I love him too and all will be fine soon. Tears threatening to escape my eyes, but I don't want to leave it like this. So, while standing I kiss his forehead and nurse helps him inside, leaving me alone outside the examination room.

I turn to see Grace and Carrick standing there watching me intently. I dash towards them and hug them both. Carrick runs his fingers in my hair.

"Don't worry Ana. He is doing good and soon he will remember everything". Carrick speaks softly to me as if I were a child.

"We don't know Carrick, we don't know". I said taking a step back and sitting on the bench along the wall. We don't know.

"It's a little bump in the road, Ana. Believe in your love dear. Have faith in your relation, your marriage. Christian is nothing without it and no one knows it better than you". Grace said as she sits beside me.

"What if, he doesn't Grace. What if he never remembers me? What if wants nothing to do with me ever again. What if he goes back to his old self, occluding himself from every emotion once again, turning into the hard man again where he didn't believed that he was worthy of love. What if he never loves me again? if... if he forgets...Teddy, Phoebe...what will be our life without him." Here I have confessed my deepest fear. But I can't tell them about my most deepest fear. What if he turns to his pure BDSM relationship again, where he used to contract submissive to beat the shit out of them because they all resembled his birth mother. What if he made me leave if?

"No...no...no...This can't be happening...no...no...". I screamed clutching on to the arm rest of the bench.

"Sssshhhhhhhh...It's okay baby"...Grace says hugging me closely and I cried in her arms while Carrick wipes my tears away.

"We'll not let anything happen to you or Teddy or Phoebe. He'll remember everything Ana. He needs time and you have to be strong for him and your family". Carrick tried to motivate me but I am having any of it. I am afraid...very scared...iffy...

I compose myself, untangling myself from Grace's hold. Carrick gives me some water to drink that I take willingly.

"Mom"...Teddy anxious voice made me cringe. I know I must be looking horrible with red puffy eyes and running nose.

"Mom, what's going on? Is dad okay?". I can feel the panic in his voice.

"Grammy, Gramps...why mom's been crying?".

I hold my hand out for him, which he take willingly. I made him sit on my lap and kiss his forehead, carefully avoiding the bandage that is covering the cut on left side of his forehead he got in the morning while engaging in the fight at his school.

"Nothing is worrying me Teddy. Your daddy is doing good. You know,these are happy tears". I say.

"Happy tears? Has dad remembered us?". Ted sounds too hopeful.

I hate myself for killing his hope, but do I have any way out...

"No, he didn't...", I can feel Teddy tense. He tries to move from my lap but I hold it more tightly to me.

"But he wants to meet you". I said cheerfully. He turns his head to me, his eyes wanting me to reply his unsaid question, _Just like his father._ I nod my head.

He abruptly turns to hug me tightly and I hug him back.

"Then, let's go". He pulls on my hand making me stand.

"Hold on, little boy". Carrick said. " He is getting his tests done. And before you go to meet him you and I have to have serious talk about your behavior at your school". At this Teddy cringes making me smirk.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked.

"Of course you are". Grace said narrowing her eyes at him.

Turning to his grammy, Teddy gives Grace his puppy dog look and the cutest pout. He has this innate quality to charm the people around him, _Just like his daddy._

"No! escaping this time..big boy". Grace says trying to maintain a straight face, emphasizing on 'Big Boy' as Teddy always mourn about treating him as a baby boy. Carrick laughs at this and he ruffles Teddy's hair.

"Can't it wait till I meet daddy...pleeeeaaaaassssseeeee". Teddy extends please as long as he can making Grace and Carrick laugh and he knows he is fine for now. He breathes in relief.

"It can wait until you are home Theodore". I tell him, calling him by his full name letting him know that he can't go away with it. He nods his head at me.

"But, before we meet daddy, we have something important to discuss and you have to eat too".

"I am not hungry mom". Now he's being stubborn.

"You will eat while we have discussion". I take his hand again.

"I'll call you as soon as Christian will be out". Carrick says.

"Oh, thank you grampa." Teddy says way too sweetly, earning a chuckle from him. We all know what he's trying to ameliorate the situation.

Grace and Carrick nods their assent to me clearly knowing what Teddy and I will be discussing.

The moment we step out of the hospital building to go to cafeteria on the other side of the building, Taylor joins us. I am very grateful to him at this moment. All the paparazzi and media people run towards us hounding us.

 _"Mrs. Grey..How's Mr. Grey?"_

 _"What happened to Master Grey?"_

 _"When is allowed to leave the hospital?"_

 _"How's he doing know?"..." What happened to Theodore?"  
_

 _"What exactly happened to him?"_

Taylor picks up Teddy in his arms. Sawyer and Reynolds comes out of nowhere pushing them away, making a way for us. I cast my head down as we pass them. The hospital security has come too by now and they had situation under control. Taylor ushers into the cafeteria and we are back into the confinement of walls away from those vultures; as Christian calls them.

"Hey Mr. Taylor". Teddy says while taking his seat clearly mortified to remember the morning incident, when Taylor lectured him about being responsible and avoiding fights like this. Taylor is more of a family from years now. Well Sawyer too. They live in the sound too and have their separate area a little away from the main house.

"You feeling good now". Taylor asked Ted.

"I am fine now. It's just hurting a little". Teddy touches his forehead.

"Don't touch it there Ted". I warned him.

"I guess I asked you to rest at home Taylor".

"Ana, I am good. I went home, took a bath, ate lunch and am back here now. will not be happy If I leave you alone here".

"I am not alone. Sawyer's here. Grace and Carrick are here..."

"It's not up for discussion Ana". He said firmly cutting off me in between and i know it is not. Media is going crazy with each passing day. Here outside the hospital, At Teddy's school, outside GEH. Why don't they leave us alone?

"I'll be outside". Taylor says before leaving.

Ordering our lunch, I take a sip from my glass of water trying to process from where to start.

"So, what's up mom". Said Teddy.

No matter how much I hate it, but I have to make him understand this.

 _ **So, Ana's and Teddy's talk in next chapter along with the much awaited Christian's and Teddy's meeting. How do you like this chapter? Please Review guys and any suggestions are welcome. Please ignore my mistakes. Hope you are having great holidays.**_

 _ **A happy new year 2016 to all of you. May God bless you with all love and prosperity. See you in new year.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ana's Pov**

From where do I start. This will hurt Teddy I know, but I don't have any other option. Christian is not yet ready to know about Phoebe and Teddy has to know this. He has to know about Christian's fear of being touched so that Teddy maintains his distance. How can I make this conducive?

"What mom?". Teddy has asked me third time and I realize I have to start now otherwise we'll not be able to make it up in time.

"Teddy, you know that daddy is really trying to remember us all". I try, not making an eye contact. I am afraid he will read fear in my eyes.

"Yes mom, you have repeated this line like for four times in last one minute". He sounds irritated. Finishing the last bite of his burger, he wipes his hands with the napkin, then he locks the fingers of both his hands placing them on the table and lean further, directly looking into my eyes. It's something Christian used to do while having a serious conversation.

"I know". I pause for framing my sentence.

"Listen, there's a few things teddy, that you have to know before going to meet daddy".

"Can we just get over with it and go back. I can't wait any longer to see him , mom".

"Teddy, your daddy is suffering from haphephobia?"

"What's that mom?". I can see him tensing.

"It's a fear of being touched. You can't touch him". Teddy's eyes widen and he goes pale. I quickly reach for his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Teddy, this is not new baby. He suffered from this in his younger age, but eventually he overcame with it. But now when he's gone back in his past, he feels the same and we have to be careful around him. He'll be fine soon. I promise". I try to assure him but I know he's not with me. He's lost in his own thoughts.

"Teddy.." I try to bring him back from where ever his mind has been.

"What's the other thing come?". I am taken aback by his question. He's hurt and he's trying his best to hide this and failing miserably.

"Teddy bear, don't...".

"Mom, just tell me what else I have to be careful about and get going. I am really tired".

Lump in my throat is making it difficult for me to speak, but I have to tell him this too.

"Phoebe... we can't tell him about her...yet". A single tear rolled down my face, I am trying really hard not to cry .

I search his face for any clue that what might he be thinking, but he is giving nothing away.

"Is that all?". He asks, placing both his hands on the table, while pushing the chair away. I nod my head and without any other word he marches past me towards the exit.

"Teddy...baby...wait...he needs time". I half shouted but he's out of the door and I realize that the people are staring at me. Composing myself I hurry out of the door, but Teddy's not anywhere. I go frantic, looking here and there. Then I see Sawyer helping Teddy crossing the street and Taylor is by my side. He just nods at me sensing the problem.

"All will be fine Ana". He says reassuringly and I can't even nod at him.

Taylor guides me where to go because I am feeling numb. He's holding onto my arm and I am grateful for that, I can fall any moment. I am mechanically walking towards the hospital gate. My heart is heavy and tears threatening to escape. I must not cry. I must not cry. This is worst of what I expected. He is hurt, I know and he is afraid. Afraid that his daddy will never remember him again. He is trying to act like a grown up but he is still too young to understand the depth of the situation. I thank God that Phoebe is too small to understand and I can't control my tears now. My baby girl misses her daddy too. She just can't express that like us but she does. It breaks my heart every time, when I see her glancing at the door all the time with hope that her daddy will enter in anytime. Oh baby everything will be fine...I hope...

Crossing the road I see Teddy standing at the gate of the hospital holding hand with Sawyer. As soon as I reach near him, sensing me, he rushes inside jerking his hand away from Sawyer's hold.

"Ted...". I race towards him, but that catches the media people's attention and they go wild.

Sawyer is by my side in a second and Taylor rush towards Teddy. But Teddy is long gone, scurrying past all the media people, giving them an evil eye as they yell ridiculous questions at him. When he enters the safe confines of the rolling doors of the building I breath in relief and hurry up inside.

Ted and I enter the elevator together. He is maintaining his distance from me. Maybe I should have tried some different approach. I remember Christian acting up all same, once, years back when we got engaged in some altercation about going to Jose's wedding. Christian didn't wanted to go and I being his friend wanted to attend. The whole car ride was so uncomfortable and he was not even looking in my direction. Teddy is just acting like him. I sob escape my mouth, before I can stop it. Teddy shifts a little closer to me and his small hand holds mine and he brushes his thumb across my knuckles the same way as Christian does. This made me want to cry harder, but against my will I control myself.

We reach the third floor. As the door opens Teddy hurries out leaving me behind with my scattered thoughts. Taking a deep breathe, I broaden my shoulders and steps out.

To my horror, Teddy dashes towards Christian's room, walking past Grace and Carrick who are standing there with wide eyes; and burst open the door without any further preamble.

 ** _so, without any further delay, Teddy will be meeting Christian in the next chapter.I know i Promised the meeting in this chapter but I wasn't able to write. But I'll be writing soon. I will write it from both Christian's and Teddy's point of view. Any suggestions...please write it in the review or pm me. It will be really help._**

 ** _I am sorry for posting the chapter this late but my grandma expired last to last week and it was very difficult to accept the fact that she is not here with us anymore. I wasn't able to concentrate. I just wish her soul rest in peace. I miss her so much, but life just goes on. She's an angel, my angel and i love her so much. Living without her is really very difficult._**

 ** _Anyways guys, I'll be writing back soon. Till then take care of yourself and your loved ones._**


	8. Chapter 8

Christian's Pov

Sitting here in the hospital bed, anxious as hell I can't bring myself to think about how much my life has changed, that's if the people around me are not lying. Why would they lie? Obviously I have came so far. I have a wife, Anastasia; a son Teddy. Everything around me has changed or evolved I could say.

Grace and Carrick has just left with Mia and she was besides herself. I feel sorry for them, for everyone. They are happy I am alive but more than being happy they are sad for I don't fucking remember 16 years of my life. Grace said my life is Anastasia now, from quite a time. She talked so fondly of her, with so much proud in her eyes. But wrapping my head around all this is really not easy for me. Wife! As in seriously. I am actually sharing my life with someone, that too from last 12 years or so. As far as I remember I used to get my kicks by beating the shit out of my subs. Anastasia, She could never be my submissive. I am pretty sure about that. The way she's been around me I can tell that. She doesn't has submissive bone in her body. She's at so much ease around me. She hesitates a little, but that's because she is restraining herself. Well I am glad she is because I am not sure if I am ready for that. I recall her lips on mine! Oh! It felt so good, incredibly good. A little peck to assure me that she's with me. That was just too sweet. Oh I how much I wanted to prolong that moment and push my tongue into her mouth. But with all my self control I stopped myself from giving into the temptation. She seems to be loving and caring, how can she marry a heartless person like me.

Suddenly like a eureka moment, I get all clear in my mind. Maybe...maybe life has given a second chance to me. To rectify the wrong things I have done in my life. Marriage! I never wanted to tie up in knots with someone. Then why? Maybe I can't get the answer to this why but I can correct the situation. Maybe forgetting the past is the only way to escape this arrangement. I could divorce her and no one will question. I fucking can't recognise her and how come I will be able to accept her as my wife. We must have signed a prenup. I'll find a way. Buit even thinking about it makes my heart heavy. I feel like someone has punched me into my guts and all the air leaves my body. I get out of my bed and started pacing in the room. Why I am feeling I like. Is this because I am thinking of abdonming Anastasia. Again! Again I feel same odd feeling in my heart. When does my heart started showing it's presence in my body.

I don't know what to do? Where to go and whom to believe?...Elena! Oh my God! Where is she? Why she hasn't come yet to meet me? I have trusted for my entire life. Yes, she'll be helpful. I just need my phone so that I can call her. I feel at little ease. Whoa!

I sit back in my bed. Now the matter in hand. Teddy! My son. I have to meet him. I looked so happy with him in those pics. Is he mine? Like In real? By looks I can tell. Yes he is mine? Does she trapped me into marrying him by getting perganent on purpose? This explains my marriage or else why would I marry when I was so damn sure of not marrying anyone. This angers me. She doen't looks like she could such a henious thing. She looks so innocent. Looks can be deceptive! Right!

Suddenly the door burst open I see a little copper boy standing at the entrance. Holly hell...

He does look like a mini me...I am out of my words. I throat chokes and some unfamiliar feelings develops in my heart. He slowly enters in, never taking his eyes away from me.

"Ted". I hear and see Anastasia entering behind him. Her eyes puffy. She's been crying again. She braces herself at the door holding the knob for some support I guess. She's looking very tired, very thin, a lot paler than earlier and the dark circles under her eyes are very prominent. This doesn't pleases me at all, though she still is breathing takingly beautiful.

"Dad". A whisper makes all the hair on the back of my neck stand as I shift my gaze from Anastasia to this little boy. He has bright blue eyes. His nose, his lips, his eyes...its like as if i have been transported to my childhood and I am watching myself infront of me just his eyes are blue like Anastasia's. No one can doubt it. He is indeed our son. OUR SON! Where does that come from? She trapped me, the thought unbindingly crosses my mind and I scowl at her. Her eyes go wide at my scowl. She and I will talk about this later, I promise myself.

"Dad, are you okay?" He asked concerned and once again I am mesmerised by his looks. He has a bandage on his forehead. What happened to him? I almost panic, then I recalled Anastasia telling me about some fight in his school. I glare at her. Why didn't she tell me about my son well being? Shocked with the possessiveness I am feeling at the moment.

Teddy! My son. He turns his head to Anastasia.

"Why he is not talking to me mom?"

"Teddy, baby, I told you. He needs time". She says as she come closer to him.

"He doesn't want to meet me now".

"No!" Anastasia sounds raucous." He himself asked me to bring you here". She tells him softly.

"Did you?" Teddy directs his question to me but I am far too busy to answer. The way Anastasia is talking to him, I can tell she's a wonderful mother.

"But he's not answering me mom". Teddy is freting.

"I get he doesn't recognise us. I am not expecting him too. But atleast he can do is talk".

Yep! he is definately my son. Same temper. I chuckle and Teddy lips sets into a hard grim. He's annoyed. This made me laugh more but I control myself. I don't wanna annoy my little man anymore.

"Hello Teddy". I say. His face lits up and Anastasia smile warmly at me.

"Hey Dad". After a beat he says "I have missed you so much".

His declarartion floors me and I feel anger, directed on me. Why I have been struck in such a situation where I can't even remember my own son. I hold out my hand which he takes wilingly and happily. I pull him clcoser to bed, to me. Anastasia stands behind him placing her hands on his shoulders. He turns his head and give her a long smile and Anastasia's eyes twinkles with tears. the sight melts my heart. Do I mean so much to them? Do they really love me? And the billion dollar question is Do I love them back the same way?

With my other hand I trace the bandage on his head and he flinches a little.

"Why you fought with your classmate Teddy?" I asked.

"He was saying mean things about you. How can I listen to them? So I punched him straight in his nose. The same way you practice with Mr. Claude." He brings his little fist towards my nose out of nowhere and stops it just before hitting my face.

"like this". he said. I laugh at this.

"Teddy". Anastasia voices startles him and I give her an angry look. No one talks to my son like this. But she glares back at me.

"But he pushed me on the table and I hit my head on the sharp edge of the table ". He continued after the beat making me flinch this time. Do we not have security at the school for my son? I have to talk to Taylor about this.

Teddy is sitting on my bed and Anastasia in the chair. I and Teddy are talking. He tells me about his recent baseball match, where I promised him to accompany. I don't remember any of it. This makes me sad. I gance over Anastasia, she's sleeping. She is looking like an angel. How can a person who looks this sweet and innocent can cheat and traps someone into marrying her. Though my mind is shouting that she is no innocent, but my heart disagree. My heart is showing it's presence a lot lately.

"Do you know my full name?". Teddy asked me making me cringe. I shake my head as I gulp. I don't want to upset him. I am liking talking to him. He is sitting so close to me and I am not at all afraid of being touched by him.

"Thoedore Raymond Grey. That's my name." He says with pride and my face splits into a grin. A powerful name to my little boy.

"But you call me Teddy, Ted. Mom calls me Teddy bear, which I don't like. I am big boy. Teddy bear doesn't suits me now. But she never understand". Teddy makes a face and I laugh at this. He's so cute.

"I like calling you Teddy. Infact when I saw your photo, Teddy came into my mind out of nowhere. Then your mom told me that it was your name". I tell him hoping he will like the fact that I remember his name. But his face falls.

"When will you remember us?". I asks with hope and my heart sinks.

When will I?

 _To be continued..._

 _sorry for any mistakes. Will update soon. I love you all and Thanx for your loving support._


	9. Chapter 9

Christian's Pov

"When will you remember us?"

Teddy questioned me, imploring me with those big blue eyes and I feel so helpless, trying to figure what to say without hurting him. He is tensed and that's pretty much ocular, but he is trying hard to hide his emotions and keep his expressions in check. He must have learned this from me. I just stare at him unable to articulate my answer.

"I know you need time. Mom said that. I am sorry I asked." He said being forlorn making me feel really bad. I shrug at him again out of words.

"Do you remember our trip to aspen in last spring?"

I mentally curse myself. Why this has to happen? Why I don't have answer to any of his question. I shake my head pouting along, which makes Teddy simper, oh and what a beautiful sound it is and like that I am out of trouble. We talked about his friend and hobbies. He also told me about the weekends he used to spend with Elliot. Trust I am feeling jealous to know how close my son is to him and at the same time it makes me feel happy and nostalgic. I remember being with Elliot in my early days when he was so afraid of playing with me. He was so protective of me, helped me out with all my troubles until I went out of hands. Though he maintains his distance with me but I know he cares more than he let onto. And knowing that my son spends time with him, loves him the way I should when I was younger makes me feel contented.

"Can I hug you?"

Whaaaat ? All the color drains from my face. Teddy must have sensed it because his eyes go wide and he scrambles way from me. Fear evident in his eyes. Oh no, this is not going as I wanted it to. After so much of talk with him I felt that we will move further from here but it's like for each step ahead, we are going five backward.

But touching is really something else for me. How can I let someone, when that someone in my only son, to touch me without hurting him physically? How would I control my reflexive action to his touch? In those pics I was holding him close to me. So can I do it now? I am not sure, but the look on his face is tearing me apart. I have to do this. I can't let this thing to destroy what we just shared. Oh god no! Why, why this is happening to me. Fuck!

I stare directly into his eyes and nod my accord. The glee in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by me, but I am too busy to endow myself to what is coming next. He rises on his eyes and fractionally shifts to my side and without giving me any chance to think he lunges at me. I gasp out loud. Fuck! His hands slide through my chest, under my shoulders to my back and he rests his head on my neck, hugging me closely. Instinctively my hands reach out as I hug him closer to me and inhale his sweet scent. I swear nothing else will smell this good. It's then I realize that I am actually hugging him back without any restrain and there's on pain or harsh sting. I can't fathom why, hell I don't want to. I want to enjoy this moment as long as I can. It is actually a bliss and as I cradles him in my arms I knew I would do anything to keep him safe and at my side. Oh how could I even doubt at my love for him. Teddy hums his happiness and my spirits rises a little more. I glance at Anastasia who is still sleeping, oblivious to what's happening around her. I can't thank her enough for gifting me this precious little life to me and my earlier censorious attitude towards her evaporate away; all my anger directed towards her for trapping with her pregnancy fades. Though I still wanna know if that's true or not. I rock my son back and forth as he sits astride me on my lap, still hugging me tightly. I don't know how much time has passed but I don't want to let him go. I have never felt this way before but I can tell this is the greatest feeling a man can feel as a father.

"Teddy". I say as I ruffle his copper brown curls, but he doesn't responds back and I realized that he has slept. And trust me this has made me feel proud, more than proud that my arms are the most comfortable place for my son to sleep. As I enjoy the moment, I think about the times when never in hundred years I imagined myself as a father. Life for me really has changed.

A sharp knock at the door startles Teddy, who is still sleeping in my arms. A nurse enters and I scowl at her letting her know that she is intruding as I rubs his back and kisses his head to lull him back to his sleep. A loud gasp makes me jerk my head up and I meet the most alluring blue eyes, Anastasia. Joy on her face is visible as she wipes away the tears flowing down her cheeks. Happy tears maybe.

"I am sorry, I fell asleep". She said as if regretting.

"It's fine". Seriously I wouldn't have wanted any disturbance while I was talking to my son.

The nurse gave me some medicine that I have to take before my dinner. Its then I realized the time… 8 pm. But with Teddy sleeping on my shoulder I can't take medicines on my own. Anastasia comes forward taking the meds from nurse and directs them to my mouth. Never leaving her eyes I open my mouth and she placed the tablets in my mouth. My eyes follow hers, as she bends down to the side table to pick up the glass of water. Then, she carefully brings the glass to my lips so I can drink it. I swig twice. Some of the water flows down the sides of my lips to my chin. Anastasia wipes it away with her hand; her touch is firm and affectionate at the same time. I feel some pull, some electricity between each other and I gulp hard at the attraction I am feeling for her. Anastasia's lips twitches into a smirk as she sense my uneasiness and I glare at her which makes her giggle. The sound tugs my heart and once again I find myself lost in her eyes.

"I think I should take him home". _No!_

"I like him here". I say sulkily making her smile.

"It's late, Christian. He needs to eat. He has maths exam tomorrow in school". Oh yeah he told me about that.

She ruffles his hair, teddy still in my arms. She reaches out for him but I don't want him to go away from me. But she's right, he hasn't eaten since he came here. I reluctantly gave in. Anastasia bends down to kiss his head and softly whispers his name in his ear.

"Teddy bear".

"Mom, I am not teddy bear, please dad ask her not to call me that". I chuckle at his request And Teddy snuggles into me once more.

"It's time to go home, Ted. Someone might be missing you there". I questionably raise my brow at her and she flushes and quickly add. " His friends I mean. He plays with them daily".

Oh!

"Yeah". He says while yawning and eases out of my lap.

I immediately feel the emptiness in my heart.

"Am I too heavy?". He asks sleepily. I shake my head staring at his beautiful face wondering what it was like when I held him in my arms for the first time. His first word, his first walk, first day to school. So many of his firsts, was I there to see them. Why can't I remember anything? I must ask about all these things from Anastasia.

"Time to go Ted". Anastasia says offering him her hand. I immediately feel sad.

"I'll come tomorrow". He says . "Bye dad, good night".

Anastasia stares at me for a bit longer and they are out of the door , closing it behind them.

So I guess, it's okay now. You all are right lifting a 12 year old might be a challenge for Ana. Hope y'all like it.

 _Do review guys._


	10. Chapter 10

_hey guys... I am really really very sorry for my absence. life wasn't fair. I had an accident n got my tail bone injured and I dont want u people to even think about the pain I had. It took me solid 3 months to sit normally again. while i was undergoing the treatment I wasn't allowed to sit, walk n even move a little without any help. But i am doing good now, still on medications , but well enough to post with all the work i am behind with at office and all stuffs. I hope y'all are good n kicking. here's the new update. Please bear with me guys. love to all..._

 _Ana's pov._

" Listen Teddy, last time, for the last time we are having this talk. WE WILL NOT TELL DADDY ABOUT PHOEBE, YET. Do u understand?"

He avoids me again. He's doing this from the moment we stepped into the car. I knew he's thinking something but what he told me, made me angry. Things doesn't work this way. Whole ride to the home was full of heated conversation between him and I.

"Theodore". I shouted at him, to grab his attention. He's startled by my tone and i couldn't care any less. This can be too risky for Christian and I am in no mood and state to take any risk. Telling him about Phoebe will not end up well, I can already sense that.

"You think it's as easy as your meeting with Christian, but it's not Ted". He's still not looking at me but rummaging through his desk's drawers. I grab his hand and lead him towards his bed and make him sit.

"Teddy bear, We can't do that. Please. Trust mommy with this. Soon, very soon we'll take Phoebe to him. I promise you. But not this soon. He'll push us all away". I can't tell him there was a time when his daddy didn't even wanted a single child and i can't tell him what his daddy said about having a daughter this morning.

Teddy is in his thoughts, maybe contemplating what I have just told him, I hope.

"Okay mom". Oh! I sigh in relief.

"Thanx baby". I kissed his head repeatedly, calming myself.

" I'll pick you up from the school and then we can together go and meet your dad. he'll definitely like that". He nods his head.

"I'll go and check on Phoebe. She's with our aunt Mia. Maybe read something to her, then I have to go back to hospital".

"No, Mom...I mean I'll read to Phoebe. You go to dad." I smile at my boy.

"Then, I'll just kiss her good bye." I smile brightly at my son.

...

"Ana, we are here". Sawyer opens the door for me, giving me a reassuring smile.

"You will eat something here? Can I bring you something please? A cup of tea? Anything?"

"Okay". I say, shaking my head at him and his answering grin makes me giggle. _Jeez, if my eating makes him this happier._ I wonder if Christian has instructed them to feed me, if it weren't upto him.

In the elevator, I hope Christian is awake, we can talk whatever he will want to talk about. I am late I know, Teddy was acting so stubbornly, I was afraid he'll show up here tomorrow with Phoebe with him in Christian's room. I laugh at my thought, they are still kids. Oh! I am so glad they are.

I enter the room and much to my dismay the room is dark except for the dim light from the bedside lamp. Christian is fast asleep. I felt a pang, if only I'd be able to come a little early, then maybe...

I drag my chair to the usual spot where I sit across the Christian's bed so that I can see his face perfectly. He's sleeping peacefully. I want to kiss him all over his face, now that he is out of is comma and first time in last 24 hours and feel a little light hearted. I know life's not been fair lately, but we'll get through it.

Biting on to the cookies Sawyer just brought for me with a cup of tea and my favorite soup, I genuinely smile, thinking about the future where this all will be in the past as I see a light in the darkness encouraging me to hold on to the hope for better future. Eating a little has really lifted my spirits. I'll eat properly in the morning. Skipping several meals in last three weeks has made me a little weak I guess and this sharp pain I am having in my stomach since this afternoon, I need to talk to Grace in the morning, she could give me some medicines for that.

I glance at my sleeping Christian.. I love you baby...more than my life... more than everything... and with these thoughts I doze...

A sharp cry wakes me up. Immediately my eyes land on Christian thrashing around the bed. He's moaning and crying and shouting all together. I reach for him holding him by his shoulders.

"Christian... baby...wake up your are having nightmare...". Tears brim to my eyes, he didn't had any in years now.

"Christian". I shake him awake, while tears are running down my cheeks. He slowly open his eyes, meeting mine.

"Ana...". He says longingly. _Oh my God!_ He cups my face wiping my tears away.

"You okay?". He asked me but I am too happy to reply as more tears roll down my cheek. He is here. finally my Christian is here, he has remembered me... _Oh thank god! Thank god!_

And then in a very calculating moment he reaches for my hand tugging on it so that I almost land on him. He turns making a little room for me on the bed and with his other hand he hold my waist, urging me to lie down.

I can't do anything. My body is too busy to feel his touch. _Oh baby! i was hell without you._ But I know words are not needed in this moment. He needs to touch me and I need to feel him. words can wait for later, or maybe morning. Suddenly, I feel myself pressed against his chest. There's no other place I rather wanna be. This is home, this my Christian, my life. I cling to him for my dear life, securing my head under his chin as he kisses my head. I want to tell him how afraid I was, how miserable I was. I want to tell him how much Phoebe is missing him, how much everyone is suffering at home, but everything can wait till morning. I need this, he need this...

I am home... I am home...

...

Teddy's pov

I read Phoebe's favorite story to her. Every time I mention stars, she claps her hand.

"You like this story, very much". I ask her while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She is wide awake, nowhere to be sleep soon.

Can i tell her about my plan. Obviously she won't be telling anyone.

"Pheebs...".

She gives me toothy smile...

"Do you want to meet Daddy?". I ask her.

Her face lits up.

"Da...da...da...dada...". She starts to sing.

"Yes baby, I'll take you to dad. He will be very happy to see you. I met him today".

She's staring at me...with her eyes wide open.

"Me goo, da..da...".

"Yes, I will take you there. but this is our secret, don't tell anyone. Pinky promise?". I stick out my little finger and she binds her with mine.

"I know you miss daddy a lot.. I know Pheebs. Mommy doesn't want this yet. But once you'd have met daddy she'll be fine and maybe proud of me too". I smile sheepishly at her.

Suddenly out of nowhere she started crying uncontrollably. Maybe telling her wasn't a good idea. I lift her into my arms and start rocking her.

"Mommmmyyyy...da..da...". She's trying to call out for them between sobs.

Grandma comes in and reaches for her. Her cries ceases as Grandma gently rocks her while singing to her.

Oh!daddy get well super soon.

 _hope y'all like it. do review._


	11. Chapter 11

_hey there, everyone. thanx for ur loving words and support. Y'all are amazing. I am really doing well with my injuries now. thank you again for your concern n kind words. Here's the next update. Enjoy :)_

Christian's Pov

Hmmm... I feel some delicious weight on me and the sweet fragrance I'm breathing in right now is soothing. My head is no more fuzzy and it's like some bout of tranquillity spread over me. I don't want to open my eyes fearing that this all will disappear. With all those shocking revelations about me, yesterday was so stressful. This is all I was hoping for last night when those fucking pills were kicking in taking me to the verge of unconsciousness.

Something moved. Fucking hell! someone just snuggled into me, near my chest! Fuck! I am fully awake now. It's just the matter of seconds when I'll open my eyes and find who's this someone. I react aggressively, trying to sit up as fast as possible, trying to scuttle away from this person, soon. Someone's head drop down back on the bed with a thud and I can see the beautiful chest of brown hair. _Arghhhhh... It's not the fucking time to point out if the hair are beautiful or not! In no time I'm out of my bed...my own bed._

I snort loudly when I see that the person is none other than Anastasia. _How fucking she dare!_

"What the fuck wrong with you?" I shout at her and immediately cringe as she blinks rapidly at me. She looks beautiful and for few seconds I stand there dazed, entranced by her sight. Her moan brings me out of the spell and anger courses through me once again.

"You call yourself my wife when you are not fucking aware of my touching issues?"

She winces at my words but I don't give a damn. Why would I care at first place! If she is my fucking wife she should know this before hand that touching me has its own ramifications. She tries to blink back the tears but still doesn't make any effort to move out of my bed. _Yes sweetheart! this is me... your Husband, if you have forgotten._ She closes her eyes tightly as if in pain, for a moment...just a moment, I considered asking her if she actually was in some sort of pain, but my anger overpowered the little sympathy in my heart and I feel myself holding her by her elbow and forced her to get out of my bed. I let go of her once she is standing and she visibly struggles to be at her feet.

There! All done. Out of my bed! Who fucking give her this right to sleep with me the way she was just few minutes ago. Oh! how much better it would be if you are out of my life! I close my eyes at the thought as this give me a little relief. No... No relief, some unnamed emotion clenched my heart. I glare at her, she just stands there with her eyes wide, ready out fall out. I give her my most hard and cold stare. She's so frustrating. One look at her makes me question my sanity. All my resolves and decisions dissolves away when she is near me. Why?

There was a time when people would say that control can be my middle name, but with her near me all of it evaporates, gone like a wind... Why it is like this with her? I sit on my bed and through the corner of my eye I see her picking up her chunks and with that she scrambles out of the room.

 _Good riddance..._

 _thump...my heart stopped beating...no..._

 _Okay no good riddance. She's the light in my life._

Whoa...My heart starts beating faster as the adrenaline rush ceases. _What have I done! What? I have done what's good for me. Of course! What a lame question. No it isn't,_ something in my head whispered.

 _Argghhh... why all this is so much messed up!_

I lie in my bed burrowing my face in my pillow and instantly the very same sweet fragrance from the morning filled my nostrils, calming my spirits again. I sniff on the pillow, trailing my nose on the side where Anastasia was sleeping. It hit me hard like a rock as the realization washes over me, it was her, with me through the night after the nightmare that left me broken and miserable. It was her who brought me out of that torture last night. It was her in the morning, giving me the piece in my mind. She was laying with me, in my bed, her head on my chest her hand on my waist, snuggled into me. It didn't felt any pain or burning or fear until I realized someone was there with me and as always I reacted. Or over reacted! _Guilt_...

...

The nurse came in, checked me and went. I ate my breakfast mechanically, took my medicines, paced through my room and broke the bedside lamp. The cleaning staff rushed in and cleaned the mess within seconds. Grace just shook her head at me and left the room. Taylor came and asked if I needed something and I shook my head at him. What I need? I don't know what I need any more. Did Anastasia tell everyone how I reacted? Of course she has! what else do I expect from her.

...

It's the lunch time and since the weird morning this is the time I was waiting for. I just took my meds again after having awful lunch. Teddy will be here any moment. He said he'll come today after his school.

It's 1400. I am waiting eagerly.

1500

1600

And like that I lose hope. He's not coming today. Why on the first place I thought he will come after how lividly I reacted towards Anastasia this morning. I should have known this better, she'll abstain him from meeting me. _Some so called Wife she is!_

.. _._

NO! Ana! Wake up baby! Wake up! She's cold!

"Taylor! Call the ambulance"

"Called sir"

"Ana baby! please don't leave me".

.

.

.

.

"I am going Christian...I can't be with you".

I feel her hand slipping through mine. I call for her. I shout and I scream but no one hear.

Suddenly I am standing near a window talking on the phone. I hear a cry. Heart breaking cry. I turn to see a little girl falling from the stairs. She rolled down the stairs and fell near the huge vase, the little girl covered in blood. I want to move, run to pick her up and take her to the hospital But I am stuck. I can't lift my leg, let alone run to her.

Then I see Ana coming towards me. She stands in front of me maintaining her distance.

"You did this". She says pointing to the little girl covered in blood.

"It's your fault. I trusted you and you broke my trust".

"I am going".

I want to speak, but nothing comes out of my mouth. My voice is gone.

"I am going and I taking Phoebe with me and I'll pick teddy from the school".

Phoebe!

Teddy!

No Ana! Don't go! Don't take Phoebe away from me. I speak in my head because nothing is coming out of my mouth.

Please come back to me! I'll die without you all. You are my life!

Ana picks phoebe in her arms and turns to leave. I want run and stop them but I can't do anything. Please don't go. Don't go! don't go!

 _Ana!_

...

I force myself out of my nightmare because the torture was so much to bear. I sit straight in my bed, frantically looking here and there still met with the silence and loneliness. I look down at my hospital gown, drenched in my sweat making me remember the intensity of my dream. I lay down again, breathing deeply to even out my racing heart. What was I dreaming about? I have some lingering feeling but nothing that can tell me what exactly I was dreading in my dream. All I know is that a pair of sad blue eyes were haunting me and I can still see them as I close my eyes. So I try to keep my eyes open. I have been tormented enough for a day. I will myself not to sleep.

...

But those blue eyes tortured me for next two days. It is the third day and Anastasia has not returned back. Well! I was sort of expecting that, but what I wasn't expecting is this void in my heart that's growing large and large with each passing day. Everyday I wake up with a hope that she'll come today but there's always a no show. The nightmares are worst than ever before and the frustrating thing is I can't remember any of it expect for the sad blue eyes.

No one is actually coming to visit me except for Elliot who came yesterday. We sat in uncomfortable silence before he left, telling me he'll stop by soon, leaving me wonder when that soon is? Taylor is behaving strangely, his cold impassive face masking something. Grace comes in between her shifts, sits with me giving me a forced smile and then leaves with a kiss on my fore head.

But what I have truly understood in these three days is that at the end of the day I stand alone except for Taylor by my side, of course I pay him for that. I chuckle humorlessly. Meeting Teddy made me think that life has actually changed. I thought I have a son who might wait for me to come home at the end of the day. He actually touched me and I didn't freaked out at him, but I did, with Anastasia. Now she is something else. I hate myself, I hate her as she made me think, though even for a while, that she is the reason for the change in my life, that actually never existed.

Why I am feeling this way? Why i am affected if Teddy didn't came and Anastasia never entered this room through that gate since that morning? Why is this hurting if no one is coming to visit me. No Mia, Dad. Grace come and go. Elliot...

I close my eyes as I try to go into my hard cold CEO mode away from all the emotions and feeling, instead I see those perfect blue eyes. I try to shake it off, opened my eyes and closed them again just to see ...

Anastasia's face...

Her eyes...Puzzle solved!

...

Hope u enjoyed it! Do review!


	12. Chapter 12

_hello everyone._

 _i read your reviews and i can see that my last update left you confused, so i promise that this chapter will clear all your doubt. Also as some guest pointed that my grammar is bad and i need a beta. I am extremely sorry for that and English is not my first language. I wanna know if any of you can be a beta for me. if yes, then please pm me._

 _here's the next chapter for you!_

Ana's Pov

I rush out of the room, trying to hold me up. I have this intense pain in my lower abdomen but it is nothing compared to what my heart's going through. Every thing has just scattered into million pieces and I am pretty sure that Christian will not want anything to do with me now, unless his memory comes back which is not in anybody's hand. Why this all has to happen in our perfect life? Why my children has to go through this stage and why I have to suffer when I know how much Christian loves us. He will do anything to protect us and be with us. Never ever Christian has shouted on me like this. Tears roll down my cheeks as I recall what has just happened. What if he never allows me to touch him again. The thought dreads me and all the hair on my body stands as a shiver run down my spine. I would rather die than face this.

Suddenly I feel a sharp pain again in my belly, the pain so unbearable. It is making me feel dizzy and before I can find some place to sit everything goes black.

Grace's Pov

"Thank you Taylor". I whisper while I see Dr. Colbey check my daughter-in-law. He's the first person who saw Ana laying cold on the floor outside Christian's room and called me. I was on leave today as Phoebe was acting cranky and was crying all the time. She just kept on asking for her mumma and dada. Poor girl. She can't speak much and crying is the only way by which she can express herself. I reached here as soon as I can after getting the call. I asked kate and Elliot to pick Teddy from school and then they will be returning to bulleuve as Carrick is in Portland today for a meeting he couldn't cancel and Mia alone will not be able to handle Phoebe in this condition.

"Dr. Treyveleyn".

"Yes, Dr. Colbey and please call me Grace".

She smiles at me.

"Grace, I need some more tests to be before we start with the treatment, but the ultra sound reports tells that your daughter-in-law was pregnant"

What? was?

"What? What do you m...mean, I mean.. Is she ..." I stutter.

"She miscarried, Grace. She was five week pregnant this far but unfortunately ..." She trailed off.

Oh Jesus! Why? Why this is happening to my children? How will she cope up with this news? How Christian will take this news? This will shatter my already shattered family more. A sob escape my mouth as Dr. Colbey explains me the things to be done. She leaves telling me that she will be coming back once Ana is awake. I sit near the bed and take Ana's hand in mine and squeeze it a little.

"Everything will be fine baby girl. God is just testing our limits. Things will be good soon. Our family will be happy again."

I can't control my tears any more now so I let them fall. This angel who has saved my children not just once but many times in this one life, she has been there for everyone whenever needed, why God is being so cruel on her. I know that Ana and Christian were planning on having third baby from quite a time now. This news will break her more, more than she already is.

She needs her Christian more than ever right now, to face this together. But I don't think we can even tell him about this. He'll freak out.

"Mrs. Grey, I have called Elliot and Mr. Grey to inform them about the situation".

I nod my head at him.

"Elliot is on his way to hospital. I'll go and check if Mr. Grey.. Christian needs anything".

"Sure Taylor. thanx for doing everything you are doing for us". I can't help but thank this man who has been with us in all the sorrows and happiness of our life.

"We are a family, ma'am". Taylor says and leaves the room.

...

 _I know this short but I need to write this chapter so that the doubts get cleared. Also I am hoping some of you will agree to be my beta, thank you for that in advance._

 _As for the "puzzle solved" phrase in my last update.. It's pretty clear I thought. Christian was having nightmares and all he could remember was the blue eyes and he didn't knew that those were Ana's. But at the end of the chapter when he saw Ana's face when he closes his eyes, he puts 2 and 2 together._

 _I hope I've explained properly._

 _Please I am in a great need of beta...pm me..._

 _Do review too..._


	13. Chapter 13

_so, I know I am super late. But I can't begin to tell you what's going in my life. I am so sorry._

Ana's Pov

Taking in my surroundings I realize that I'm in a hospital room. I feel weak, very weak and a IV is attached to my right hand. Oh God! CHRISTIAN! I gasp realizing he must be wondering where I am. After what happened this morning I am pretty damn sure he'll not want to see me but I can't leave it as that. I have to talk to him, make him understand that I'll respect his boundaries from now. Oh! How ecstatic I was knowing Christian gained his memory back, but that was just in his sleep. Maybe he had some nightmare, he always have them when I'm not sleeping with him. There's a hope, a connection that tied us from the very first night we spent together. I am his bad dream catcher. We can get past this. In this moment I realize that we can get past any bend in the road. I have to see him.

I try to scramble out of the bed, but my stomach hurts. How long I've been here? Phoebe must be giving Mia and Grace hard time. I lay back down, instantly feeling a little better.

I have to hurry up here. Firstly I have to apologize to Christian, hoping he'll listen me out; then I've to go home to Phoebe, my baby girl. I need her in my arms. I try to reach for the bell and almost instantly Grace enters with a nurse behind her. Grace gives me a tight smile, her eyes hard, puffy and red. She is avoiding looking into my eyes. Something's wrong!

The nurse distracts me, checking my blood pressure and giving me some medicines.

"What are these for?" I inquire.

"Just some vitamins, my baby girl". Grace replies with extra sweetness as she reaches for my hand. There's some edge in her voice.

The nurse leaves and Grace sits beside me.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Is Christian okay?" She's still avoiding my gaze.

"Phoebe, Teddy... You are hiding something, I can tell Grace". I half shout at her and a single tear escapes her eye. No! I can't take this silence anymore.

"Grace, I have to see Christian NOW!"

I try to get out of the bed but she holds me down. I instantly stop and Grace enfolds me in a hug.

"Oh! Ana". I sobs.

"Please, Grace please". I sob along her.

"I am so sorry Ana".

"Grace". I shout , holding her at arms length. She's struggling to tell me what happened, I can see that in her eyes. But this is killing me.

"NOW". I say. "JUST TELL, ALREADY".

I see all the emotions playing on her face. My heart clenches at the sight. CHRISTIAN...

"You were pregnant, Ana. You miscarried".

"Oh!". My hands fall from her shoulders. I just can think that Christian is fine. Oh thank god!

I lay back down on the bed.

I feel numb.

I miscarried, letting this information sink in.

I caress my belly.

I lost my baby.

Christian will be so disappointed.

"Ana".

"Grace, we were trying for the baby from quite a time now".

"I know, dear, I know".

My heart is ripping apart. All I want to be in Christian's arm.

"I need to see Christian".

"Yes baby girl, I'll take you there. Just rest for sometime, then we can go. We can talk a little while you eat".

I turn my back to Grace, moving my knees up so that I can hug them. I try to curl myself as small as I can. Grace rubs my back.

"Ana".

"I didn't knew Grace, I didn't knew! This all is my fault".

"No dear. How can it be your fault? You were very newly pregnant Ana, just 5 weeks along. It's very early to detect".

I mentally calculate when I would have conceived. It has to be our weekend in Aspen. Oh! what a night that was. Christian was being so playful. Teddy was so tried that he passed out on the sofa and we were having hard time with Phoebe. She took complete one hour before her eyes starts to drop. Christian was smirking at me all the time knowing I was suffering and wanted to be fucked thoroughly.

"Only if I would have known Grace. Only if.." I close my eyes. The pain of this loss is too much to bear. WHY? WHY? Why I lost my baby?

Grace's Pov

With a great difficulty, I made Ana finish her soup. I am worried she is shutting her out. She hasn't cried, not even a single tear. She was talking in the beginning but suddenly she stopped. She's not asking about anything, not even Teddy and Phoebe. All she wants to see Christian, but I am not sure if this the right time. Seeing Ana like this breaks my heart. She's curled up on the bed, completely still. I am afraid she is punishing herself mentally.

I should ask Kate to come and spend time with her. I know Ana only wants Christian but Kate may help. She needs to talk this out. She needs to cry for her loss.

I check on her, her even breathing indicates that medicines has kicked in and she's sleeping now. I'll bring Teddy and Phoebe in the evening. They haven't seen Ana in last 24 hours and they are freaking the hell out.

I close the door behind me quietly.

"Grace".

This voice. Oh! this voice.

I run into his arms, burying my face in his chest. I sob quietly.

"I am here now. Don't worry. Our family will get past this. We have to be strong, Gracy".

"Oh! Carrick".

His words calms me instantly, and in this very moment I understand Christian is the only person that can help Ana through this.

...

 _I know I asked you all to pm me as i am in the need of a beta. Many of you have messaged me but I couldn't go through them. I sorry again. I have been really very busy and trust me with all the troubles in my life It's been so difficult. I wrote this chapter today to bring my mind off all the problems I am dealing with._

 _I will soon contact all the people who has messaged me as you have kindly agreed to be a beta for my story._

 _Do review!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Kate's Pov**

It's breaking my heart to see my bubbly, sweet best friend, my sister like this. She's broken. Not a single word has left her mouth since I've come. Her big blue eyes are empty. My Ana who's known for crying her eyes out for a single scratch has not shed even a single tear at her loss. Phoebe is nestled in her arm sleeping peacefully. Teddy and Ava are due any minute, Sawyer has gone to pick them up from there school. I hope Ana will feel better having them all here. Doctors said she can go home but I don't think she wants to.

"I want Christian".

I sigh. I know she wants him, needs him right now. Being here in this hospital she at least feel she's close to him. Giving her a loving smile, I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. I don't think she's ready yet to see him, because if she really wanted, no one of us can stop her from doing that. I smile knowing how petulant she can be when she wants.

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing Ted and Ava as they make there way towards us. Teddy make a bee-line for Ana and Ava snuggles into me. I kiss her hair.

"Mom". Teddy's out of breathe.

"Where you have been? You didn't came home last evening, not even in the morning".

Ana just blinked at his son.

"Mom, what happened? Is dad okay?".

She frantically nodded her head at this. Teddy takes Ana's hand in his.

"Then, why are you so sad mommy?"

I think I have to intervene now.

"Ted, mommy's not well. You know with all the stress from last few weeks and your mom's lack of interest in eating, she just needs some rest".

"She should come home then. I can stay with dad at night. I know he will like that". He shrugged. "I guess". He said while rubbing his neck.

"We will talk about this later, okay?"

"Yes, aunt Kate".

Ava is whispering something into Phoebe's ear, while she sleeps blissfully unaware of what's happening around her.

"Ava, let her sleep. You can play with her later when she's awake".

Ava gives me her puppy dog eyes, but my stern look made her back off. Girl I am your Mom.

"Teddy I am fine son". Ana says out of blue. "Go home. It's lunch time and you know your dad doesn't likes when you skip meals. Ava might me hungry too".

"When you are so worried about dad being upset, then don't you think you should have also kept that in your mind and eaten properly". He snapped.

"Theodore, that's not the way to talk to your mother, and your dad will not be happy about this either". I say rather angrily.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm sorry Aunt Kate. I'm sorry mom. but I want to stay here with mom and dad...please".

Ana nods her head.

"Can I go and see dad?" He asked shifting his eyes between me and Ana.

"Yay, I wanna meet him too, mommy". Ava interjects.

"Fine, but you both have to eat first". Both smile widely at me.

"Ana I'm taking them to cafeteria. Would you mind being alone for a little time?".

"I am okay. I have Phoebe with me". She says as a way of explanation.

Ted kisses Ana's cheeks before leaving. At least she's talking now.

 **Ted's Pov**

After our lunch I head back to mom's room. Aunt Kate has taken Ava home for her nap and will be returning later. She was hardly able to keep her eyes open while eating. Mom's still sitting in the same position with Phoebe in her arms. The only thing that's changed now is that Phoebe is awake. She is playing with mom's hair saying things incoherently. What tugs my heart is that mom is smiling at her. I feel my eyes watering but I take a deep breath, I can't cry, I'm a big boy.

"Pheebs". I say cheerfully.

"Teeyyy". She squeals holding her arms out for me. I rush towards bed taking her from mom. Mom smiles at me but her eyes didn't match the smile. Something is off about her.

"Me go seeeeee da...".

"Pheebs". I shout stopping her from completing her sentence. Oh God! this girl... How can she remember the things I said to her two days back. I quickly risk a glance at mom. I'm relieved mom's mind seems somewhere else.

"Keep a finger on your lips". I whisper to her that she quickly puts her finger while pouting.

"Good girl".

I have to get my plan into action.

"Mom, can I take Pheebs to the kids section. She will definitely like the swings there. Meanwhile you can rest". I say all at once avoiding her gaze.

"Sure Teddy, just be careful and take sawyer with you".

I can't believe mom actually agreed to that. Well I have do this before Aunt Kate comes back.

"Yes mom". I dash towards the door with Pheebs in my arm, dreading mom might change her mind. But as I turn towards her to wave her bye, she has already laid down with her back towards us, curled up like a ball. There's something she's not telling me and I have to find that.

But firstly I have to deal with the matter in my hand. Mission **Phoebe Meets daddy**.

I wait for the elevators. Pheebs resting her head on my shoulder with a little finger still on her lips. I kiss her cheeks and whispers into her ear that she can bring her finger down now.

"da..da...".

"Yes, we are going to meet him. But don't tell this to anyone. Okay". I point a finger at her to make my point. She nods her head.

I enter the elevator and press for the third floor where dad's room is. Pheebs finds this amusing. She wriggles out of my hold and I set her down but before she can reach the buttons, which she can hardly without my help; we reached our destination.

I chuckle when she frowns. Taking her hand I step out instantly noticing Mr. Taylor coming in our direction while talking on his phone.

"Tayor". Phoebe tries to shout but before Mr. Taylor can see us, quickly I drag her into some random room. The man on the bed eyes us suspiciously as I sigh in relief. I apologize to him, telling him it's my little sister's fault. I feign being irritated at her and straightens her dress. When I am sure that Taylor must have been long gone I come out of the room with Phoebe.

I head towards dad's room with more confidence now. I slowly open the door, just to the extent that I can peep inside. Dad's laying on the bed with his eyes closed. But before I can comprehend my next move, Pheebs leaves my hand and step inside with her hands on her mouth. I just know what she's thinking. I glance to my right making sure that we are alone but all the color leaves my face as I see Taylor heading here. I quickly step out of the room closing the door behind me. I have to think something soon. C'mon Teddy...think... C'mon.

"Ted". Taylor is completely surprised to see me.

"Hello Mr. Taylor".

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see dad, but he's sleeping". I try to look sad.

"Oh!" He reaches for the door. I panic.

"I am hungry Mr. Taylor. Can we go to Mc Donalds, that's just few blocks away from here".

Taylor looks confused first, then smile at me.

"I'll just have to inform Sawyer and Ryan. Then we go".

"Yeah sure". I say cheerfully.

We make our way back to elevators hoping Pheebs handles this.

...

I am sitting here with my favorite burger and fries with Mr. Taylor, but all I can do is think about Pheebs. I should have listened to mom. I am not seeing this going anywhere. Dad will not recognize her, and with his touching issues... oh god! what have I done. Phoebe must be freaking out there. Mom will be so upset with me.

... _..._

 _Sorry for all the mistakes..._

 _Review away..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Christian's Pov**

"Fuck! about time".

"Whoa! little bro, so eager to leave already".

"Yes, Lelliot. This hospital room is fucking giving me strange nightmare. I can't wait to go back to Escala".

"Nightmares? Are they back again?"

"What do you mean they are back? I don't remember a single day of my life when they didn't tainted my nights. But from last couple of days they are different".

"Different? How?"

"They are about..." I trailed off.

I don't want to tell him that they are about Anastasia. Nothing else I ever remember. Just her eyes, I attest to that. They are definitely hers. I haven't seen her since then. The initial guilt I was feeling for treating her badly has been replaced by anger. Yes, anger! For keeping my son away from me. For telling about that morning to my family. Mom's just not the same since that morning. Mia just stopped by once. Elliot is Elliot.. well!

I fucking hate her for the turmoil I've been in just because of her. She makes me feel strange things. One minute she's all caring, fucking affectionate, kissing my head, promising me that she'll tell me everything and the other minute, she disappears. Not to mention she fucking kept my son away from me. I'll fucking have her sign the parental rights away to me, once I divorce her. Yes, I want to get rid of her. She's a lair. Fucking lair. I will not fall for the innocence on her face and sincerity in her eyes. She can all fool my parents but not me.

"Where did you go bro?"

"Um... Nothing, I think I'll rest now". I say letting him know that his time is over.

"Sure, I'll have the doctor file up your discharge paper and so that you will be out of this fucking hospital first thing in the morning". He chuckles.

I nod.

Taylor enters as Elliot leaves.

"Taylor, I presume you have what I demanded from you".

"Sir, before I give you the background check you asked on Mrs. Grey, I want you to see this ".

He hands me something that looks like a photo album.

"What's this? I am not here for playing fucking games with you Taylor. I pay you. So, you will listen what I say. I want that background check this minute".

Taylor's expression changes from pleading to impassive. He hands me the file. _Good!_ I take it quickly.

"But I would still suggest you to see this photo album, before you read the file sir".

Before I can tell him to fuck off, he places the album on the bed side table and leaves. This Anastasia has gotten under everybody's skin.

After minutes of struggling thoughts, I picked up the album. I know I shouldn't but Taylor's behavior has left me intrigued. Taking a deep breath, I open the album. I came up face to face to the picture of me and Anastasia. Beautiful is the first word that comes in my mind. _Arghhhh!_

I am wearing a black tuxedo ans Anastasia in her beautiful white dress. So, Taylor brought me my wedding album. I don't dwell on the feelings blooming in my chest. Anastasia is staring in my eyes and I in hers. Her hand resting on my chest... what the fuck! I am smiling brightly at her and she has her shy smile. How the fuck I am smiling with her hand on my chest...my fucking chest...

This is too much. I quickly close the album, placing it back on the table. I need a minute. I lay down on the bed and close my eyes. What's Taylor trying to convey? Why the fuck I look so happy in that picture? I suddenly remember the picture I saw on the tv that day. I was happy in that too. I have some lingering thought,, but fuck I can't catch it.

"Fuck". I shout.

"Uh-hun". I hear a small voice.

I open my eyes to see a little girl standing by the door. She has a frown on her face. Her eyes big, steely gray just like someone I know.. i think... a cute little nose and rosy lips. I suddenly have this urge to pick her up in my arms.. fuck I am screwed.

How she entered the room? She's too small to handle this heavy door. Before I know I am out of the bed on my legs and she bolts towards me and hugs my legs.

"Da..Da...daaaaaa". I shrieks so loudly that I have to put fingers in my ears.

She's holding me so tight. What's this? I am shocked that none of this is bothering me or irritating me.

"Up... Up...Da..daaa...dayyyyy...uppp..." She rambles. What is she trying to say? Then I see her hands up in the air and frustration clear on her face.

"Up Da...". She says as sternly she can. I finally understand she wants me to pick her and without any thought I pick her up.

She clings to me, hugging me by placing her arms around my neck and rests her head on my shoulder. I strangely feel so good and peaceful. I inhale in her unique smile that reminds me of something I can't remember. I try to pull her back but she melts into me some more. As I move my hand up and down her back, I hear her sniffing. I forcefully pull her back and my heart stops when I see tears running down her cheeks. _Did I do something wrong? God! No!_ I quickly wipes her tears away and kisses her cheeks and she gives me a shy smile.

"Me miss you da...". What?

"I wow you".

"I love you too baby girl".

Huh?

Why did I say that? I am confused though. But everything feels so right. I never knew I could catch the baby's language. But strangely I can understand her words. She kisses my cheek bringing me out my thoughts.

I kiss her back. She then kisses my right cheek. I kiss her back. She kisses my left eye next. I am sure loving this game. I kiss her left eye. She giggles with a sweet sound. It feels like a music to my ear, faintly reminding of the time when I heard Anastasia giggle at something Ava said. I shake my head to get rid of her thought.

Once again she rests her head on my shoulder. I can't help but kiss her head again.

"No go.. Gain ..daa". She suddenly says grabbing my face in her small hands and her eyes searching mine.

"No baby, I won't go anywhere".

She thinks I am her daddy. I don't find it odd, in fact I am feeling great. Out of nowhere I am jealous of the man who's the father to this lovely girl because he gets to kiss her everyday. I pout at that thought. _Seriously Grey, what are you now,, a teenage girl who is pouting around._

"You, me pway dolls daddy". I don't know she's stating that I play with her or asking me to play right now. I can always call Taylor to bring some dolls here.

"You want to play now?" I ask her.

Her expressions changes from happy to sad, almost to tears.

"No! you go gain".

"No, baby I will not".

Why she keeps telling me not to go away again and again? Maybe she doesn't gets to see her dad that often. I feel sad for this little girl. What's her name?

"What's your name sweety?"

She wriggles her brows, and she looks so damn cute and I kiss her again.

"Beeee...". She says.

"Beee.. your name is bee?".

She nods her hands frantically.

"So Beee, what can I do for you?" I say as cutely I can.

She giggles again and I melt there and then. She gives me a sloppy kiss on my lips. I chuckle as I wipe my lips. She's a little angel.

 _My Princess! Oh my! I would love to call her my princess everyday._

 _Yeah Grey.. until her father knocks you up!_

She puts her head on my shoulder once again and she starts playing with the buttons on my t shirt. I sigh in content.

I sit back on the bed with Bee in my arms. Taking her little hand in mine I kiss her palm and she peeks at me through her eyelashes. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I don't know when I lay back on the bed with Bee still in my arms so that her head rests on my chest. She keeps on playing with the buttons. I kiss her head again and close my eyes. I can actually feel happiness flowing through my veins.

This feels home. The feeling is so strong with this weird connection and peace just as same as the other day, when Anastasia was here with me, in my bed, with her head on my chest. It feels so good.

 _So good._

 _..._

 _i know people are upset about the mistakes in my story but this is how I can write. I am trying to improve and of course this will take time._

 _again all mistakes are mine._


	16. Chapter 16

**Christian's Pov**

A low mellifluous giggle wakes me up and the sight in front of me is breathtaking. My little Bee is giggling, with both her hands on her mouth. I let my fingers touch her delicate face. She's an angel.

"What are you laughing about Bee?" I can't hide the amusement in my voice.

She shakes her had at me, letting her hair bounce. All her hair covers her face as she attempts to handle them. Her little fingers wipe them away from her face,but her attempts are futile and she lets out a frustrated sigh. I admire the beauty in front of me. I sit up and helps her removing all the strands of hair from her face and tuck them behind her ear. They were tied up earlier into a small ponytail I guess. I rake my hand in my hair only to find out that my front part is tied up with a small band. I snap my eyes to Bee and she is looking at me intently.

"Did you do this?".

She gives me her toothy grin.

"This I have to see". I quickly get out of my bed, picking Bee up in my arms and dash into the washroom. We both are in front of the mirror. I can't help the smile spreading on my face. The front hair on my head are tied with a blue rubber band and on its either side there's a small baby blue clip.

"You luk beauifu dayyyyyiii". She claps her hand and I am amazed by the fact that none of this is bothering me. In fact I'm loving it.

"Do I now?" I ask her playfully and she replies by giving me a kiss on my cheeks. My heart fills with love for this little one. I kiss her forehead.

"You, my dear girl are the most beautiful girl in the world". I tell her.

"Yay, dayyyyiii".

"It's not Dayyyiiii. Say Da..D..dy".

"Da..Yy..iiii".

I try once again but she sticks to da and dayyiii. Little does she know that I am not her daddy. My heart sinks. I don't know how much time has gone, but the family of this little girl must be worrying about her. I better contact reception to tell them about Bee so that they can tell her real parents about her whereabouts. But before that I have to do something.

I make her stand on the chair. Removing the band and the pin clips from my hair I place them on the counter. Retrieving a comb from one of the counter's drawer I start working on her hair and soon I was done and I am admiring my handy work. I mentally pat my back. For the person doing this for the first time I did pretty well. Who I am kidding, I don't think I can do this any better.

"I wuk Beauifu now dayyiii?"

"Yes my baby girl. You look so beautiful".

She gives me a shy smile and I pick her up once again, hugging her close to my chest. I don't want her to leave.

"Me are thisty dayyiii".

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

I make her sit on the bed, back in the room, filling a glass of water. I carefully bring the glass to her lips and she drinks willingly.

"Are you hungry Bee?" I ask her realizing that she has not eaten since she's with me and I don't know if she ate something earlier or not.

"Me wan Cake". She says giving me puppy dog eyes. How can I say no to this look?

"Let's get going then". I say picking her up. Once again she wraps her arms around my neck and rests her head on my shoulder. I can't describe the feeling blooming in my heart. It is bliss and pride combined together.

I step out of my room, sighing heavily. Aware of the fact that Bee's family must be searching for her, I want to get back in and stay there with Bee, but this is obviously not fair to either Bee or her family. I wish I can feed her before her parents turns up to take her away from me.

...

I enter the cafeteria on the ground floor of the hospital. It's overly crowded and the chattering noise is annoying. This place looks so unhygienic with patients and their families scattered all around. I don't feel like buying Bee something from here. I don't even have a phone to call Taylor. Hell right now I don't have money to buy anything. Bee being still in my arms looks around and then points towards the counter. This girl is intelligent. I decide that I'll buy some packed stuff and ask them to put that on my bill. I am Christian Fucking Grey after all.

Making my way towards the counter I see that small kids are running between the tables, laughing and shouting. Bee makes a face at them making me laugh. I make her sit on the table near the counter.

"Bee, I'll be right back. Okay? Don't try to get down".

"Otay dayyiii". I smile at her. Every time she call me daddy I get more inclined towards the idea of being her daddy. _Only if..._

She's on the table just near the counter. It will take just a minute or two. I reach the counter and turn back to see her only to find that she's already looking in my direction. My heart flutters. She's something. I turn to the counter explaining the situation to the boy that how I don't have money right now but I am fucking Christian Grey. He agrees in a second, he already knew me. As I am giving him Taylor's number, I feel some strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. My heart sinks as if some connection has been lost. I turn back with a jolt only to find that Bee is not there anymore.

I frantically see here and there but she's nowhere to be seen. I run towards the entry just in time to see Bee in someone's arms. I can't see the face of the man. He's wearing a dark suit. Bee is smiling sweetly at him and the man kisses her head repeatedly. He must be her daddy.

 _My heart stops!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Christian's Pov_

My heart clenches at the sight. Bee smiling at that man as he repeatedly kisses her hair. I want to turn away and fight this strange feeling I am experiencing right now but I am rooted to my place, my eyes never leaving Bee.

It feels like a moment suspended in time as Bee looks up and her eyes directly meets mine. I can register the emotions that plays on her little face as she lifts her arm towards me, her lower lip trembling as she starts to cry. The man cradle her closer to him but before I can articulate anything they are out of line of vision.

 _What if that man isn't her father?_

I walk as quickly as I can, trying to calm my erratic heartbeat. Something isn't right. But before I can reach them they enter the elevator and are soon gone. Bee's cries ringing loud in my head. I decide to take the stairs. I take two at a time. This building has six floors. It wouldn't be that difficult to locate them, would it? I reach first floor and I run frantically in all the directions but can't find them. Maybe second floor, but no such luck again and suddenly I feel tired. My legs are no longer cooperating. I balance myself by leaning onto the wall on my left. Guess I have to take elevators for third floor. _Oh Bee where are you?_ I turn for the elevators but a sharp voice halts me in my track.

"NO!"

Someone shouts.

"Mom!"

"I SAID NO THEODORE".

 _What the hell?_

I turn so fast that I get a whiplash. Standing there, from a little distance from me; are Teddy my son, he look ashen, a every angry Anastasia, who's I think in no state of standing as Kate is supporting all her weight, Taylor talking on phone, Grace, Carrick.

"Mom, I am sorry". Teddy says, almost close to tears.

"SAVE IT". Anastasia shouts once again.

How dare she shout at my son like this. Firstly she keep my son away from me and now I see her shouting at him like this. Oh I will divorce her and drag her to the court for my parental rights and will keep her away from my son. She doesn't know whom she's messing with. No one talks to my son like this and no one forbid me from meeting my son. She has to learn her lesson.

I walk towards them.

"Who the hell do you think you are shouting at my son like that?"

All eyes turns to me except for hers. She has her arms open for someone and what I see floors me completely.

Oh my God! Standing there is that man with Bee in his arms, while she's crying so uncontrollably, that it pains my heart. Anastasia's arms are extended towards Bee, but that aged man has is eyes on me. He looks pained, his eyes strained. _What the hell is going on here? What is Bee doing here? Who is this old man?_ All the eyes are on me, wide opened. Before Ana can take Bee in her arms, I step forward and rather snatch Bee away from this man's arms. It's so abrupt that Bee starts to cry more loudly. She has her eyes closed.

"Pheebs, it's daddy". Teddy says as he rubs her back and my mind goes blank.

She opens her eyes and the surprise on her face is evident on her tear strained face. Her cries seizes immediately and she quickly wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. She clings to me as if trying to climb into me and sobs quietly on my neck. I hug her closer and inhales in her unique smell that calms me instantly.

The shock on everyone's face is palpable.

"Christian". Grace whispers.

"She's mine?"

My voice is so small. I am almost afraid to know the answer. Everyone nods except for Anastasia. I close my eyes letting this news sink in. _Thank god! Oh thank God!_ This explains Bee's behavior around me. This girl really does love me and oh I love her too so much that it pains my heart. _All that time when I was wishing to have her as my daughter...huh...She actually is mine_. I open my eyes and see that everyone is smiling at me except for Anastasia, again. She still has her head down.

And suddenly anger courses through my body. One.. she keeps my son away; Two.. she shouts at him; three.. she didn't bothered to tell me I have a daughter. Some wife she is.

I scowl at her. Kate is holding her around the waist. I want her to look at me so badly but she has her head down. It's when I notice there's a IV on her hand. What?

 _What happened to her?_ All my anger come crashing down as a small voice in my head screams that this happened because of me. I stare at her, silently urging her to look at me but she doesn't. There's sudden movement around us.

"I'll take Teddy home with me". Says Carrick. I can see Teddy wants to protest but he holds his tongue.

"One minute please Grandpa". Teddy implores him. Carrick nods in understanding.

Teddy turns to Anastasia and hugs her tightly. Kate steps back giving them space and after a beat Anastasia wraps her arms around him. A small smile tug Teddy's face.

"I love you Momma".

"I love you too". Her voice's a whisper.

"Get better very soon mom. I missed you at home yesterday and this morning too". Teddy whispers this part to her, clearly not intending me to listen.

 _What the Fuck? What's going on here and the biggest question is why i don't know anything?_

She nods her head as she kiss his forehead and hugs him once again.

"Ted lets go buddy".

Kissing his mom's cheek he turns to me smiling brightly. I smile at him. My son.

"Phoebe, I am going home. Wanna give your big bro a hug?". He asks too sweetly.

 _Phoebe! Beautiful name for my beautiful daughter._

She lifts her head from my neck and turns to Teddy giving him her shy smile. Teddy reaches for her but she shakes her head and again hugs me around my neck. Everyone chuckles and Teddy just ruffles her hair and bid goodbye to everyone.

"I'll bring her home with me later, Carrick". Says Kate. "Ana would like to spend sometime with her too". She adds mainly for my information.

Carrick gives her a sad smile and then they are off with Taylor. Grace excuses herself as she's on duty and has to check on some patients.

"Dayii..Me stay wif you". Bee says happily.

"Yes baby girl". I say lovingly. Lots of emotion flooding into my system.

Kate and that old man looking at me with hope in their eyes but Anastasia hasn't glanced in my direction yet and I am dying to see her eyes. They have haunted me last night and a night before,, this morning too.

"Ray, you should go home and rest. You had a tiring day". Kate says.

"No, I want to be here with my Annie". He says in a deep voice. He's related to Anastasia in some way.

He steps forward and placing his fingers under her chin, he lifts her head up. Pain on his pain is clearly visible.

"Dad, go home". Her voices is weak yet firm and he didn't argue her. _So, he's her dad but they don't look alike even in the slightest._ Kissing her forehead he takes a deep breath and tenderly touches her face.

"I'll come in the morning. I have a lot to catch up with my grand son". He smiles. Then he turns to me and squeezes my shoulder.

"Take care son". My head nods on it's own accord and he leaves.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Kate says pointing at Bee and I frown at her.

"She's my daughter". I say rather angrily.

"You know what I mean". She states.

"Pheebs, will you give mommy a hug before you go with daddy". Kate asks Bee.

Bee..or I should say Phoebe looks at me then at Anastasia who's still avoiding eye contact with me. Why?

"Pheebs.."

"No". She says.

"Pheebs, just a hug, promise".

"No". Phoebe says stubbornly and hugs me tightly.

Kate suddenly looks very sad but she doesn't say anything.

"Call me if you need anything".

"I don't have a phone".

"I'll have Taylor bring you one". I nod at her.

I don't think they know that Phoebe was with me earlier.

"Well, Kate, Phoebe was with me earlier".

"Oh!". She says, obviously surprised. "I think she's afraid that you will leave her again. She really missed you. We told her you were on a business trip and that you will be bringing many dolls for her".

"And you must be wondering why Ana's here". She says after a beat. "All the worries and exhaustion of last few weeks has wore her down. Low blood pressures and weakness, you know". She shrugs.

I don't know what to say and she doesn't wait for my answer.

"Let's get you in Ana banana".

They turn to leave but... I don't want to leave it here. This explains a lot. Why she didn't return back to meet me? Oh! she didn't kept Teddy away from me on purpose. Oh! how can I be so stupid... I want to talk to her, apologize her for my behavior...

 _Stop her.._

 _say something.._

"Ana". I whisper. Some unnamed emotion clenches my heart.

 _Next Ana's Pov._

 _Review away..._


	18. Chapter 18

Ana's Pov

 _My baby..._

 _Oh no!_

I wake up with a jolt. I lift myself in the sitting position, bringing my knees to the chest. Resting my head on the knees, I close my eyes to take some calming breathes as all the incidents of last few days comes rushing to my mind. Like flashes in front of me. Christian's accident, the day he woke up from his state of coma, his memory loss, his questioning eyes, Phoebe's wait for her daddy to come back, Teddy's sad eyes then his meeting with his dad..that went quite well. Christian's outburst on my sleeping in his bed, the way he threw me out of his room...my heart clenches at the memory. It's like my worst fear turning real. Then, waking up in this hospital bed.. Oh no... Involuntarily my hands moves to my belly. Nothing... I lost my blip 3. It's all my fault...my fault.

I want to shout...scream...cry and I am doing this all in my mind. My heart is crying and my mind in shouting and screaming. Inside I am dying, the loss is killing me but on outside I can't wear my pain. For Ted...Phoebe...Christian... I have to be strong. But no matter how hard I try to be.. I just can't.

I need Christian and he's been away. I know he is not doing this deliberately...still... I need him like I need oxygen.

I know everyone is helpless around me. Kate, Grace even Taylor...But I don't have anything to say. What would I probably say. They want me to grieve, cry over my loss...I want none...I want to feel numb because this is helping. I can't forget the Christian distant look, his cold eyes fixed on me, his impassive face, his clenching teeth and the hardness in his hold when he lifted me out of his bed. After all this time, I never ever thought I'd see such a day. He doesn't remember me. Doctors are saying this is temporary, but I don't think I Can deal with this. I want to be with him, help him at every step...Only if he'd let me. It's like we are transported back in time and I have to get in through his high walls again. I told him I'll be there but i wasn't able to. He must be thinking he'd scared me off with what he did the other day. He'd probably hate me for not respecting his boundaries.

 _And he'll hate you more once he'll know that you couldn't take care of his baby..._

But I am happy he's accepting fatherhood easily. Though he doesn't know about Phoebe yet but he has welcomed Ted with open hands.

Oh! How excited he was when I didn't took my shot the previous month. He was so looking forward to my pregnancy... and now everything has gone down the hill. I can't see my family shattering in front of me but I can't let that happen. I can't cry. I can't mourn. I want to go the see Christian and help Teddy with his studies and play with Phoebe all day long but I have to be strong first. I am taking this time to numb myself, devoid myself of these feelings so that they don't see me shattering. I have to do this for my children, my Christian... and I will..

I don't want to feel anything...

"Hey Ana, you awake". Kate says entering the room.

"Hmm".

"Ana.."

"Hmm.."

I know this is irritating Kate. She huffs and stands across me near the end of the bed and her arms folded.

"You have to just let it out Ana. This is not helping".

I know.

"Kate, can you call Sawyer and ask him to bring Teddy and Phoebe?"

"Uh... sure".

Kate takes out her phone and call Sawyer.

 _"Hey Luke, can you bring ...Oh wait.."_

"From where Ana?"

"They are with Sawyer, Kate".

She nods at me.

 _"So, Can you bring Ted and Pheebs back in here?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"But Ana said they are...oh no...Yeah...You better...do fast..."_

Oh no! Whats wrong?

"What's going on Kate?"

"Sawyer is coming, ju...just wait".

Suddenly the door burst open and a very anxious Sawyer enters. The looks Kate and Sawyer are exchanging are making me nervous. I leaps out of my bed and Kate is with me in a second, holding my arm.

"Nothing to worry about Ana, just take some calming breathes".

"What is it?"

"Teddy and Phoebe are not with me. I mean were they supposed to be with me?" Sawyer asked me.

No need to panic Ana. I said to myself. Teddy must have taken Phoebe to play with him and forgot to take Sawyer with him. He's going to have a earful.

"I..I asked him to take you with them. He should be in the kids section".

"I'll just bring them back".

...

...

...

Teddy and Phoebe are not there, then where are they? Oh my god! Let them be okay. I know Teddy will keep her safe. Sawyer has called the hospital security and Ryan and Reynolds are searching too. My heart is beating frantically. _Let them be okay! Let them be okay!_

Kidnap!.. _.Oh no! Don't go there Ana._..

I chant my mantra... _Let them be okay.. Let them be okay... Let them be okay..._

"Mrs. Grey...Ana.". Sawyer seeks my attention. I look up at him with pleading eyes. Please bring my kids back..safe and sound.

"Mrs. Grey, Taylor have Teddy with him".

 _Oh Thank God!_

 _Oh Thank God!_

 _Oh!_

 _Phoebe._..

...

...

...

* * *

 _hey guys...I know this chapter leads you nowhere but I am really having a hard time writing. Sorry to disappoint you with this chapter. I promise to update soon._


	19. Chapter 19

Christian's POV

"Ana".

My voice is a whisper, so small that I doubt she heard me. But she halts in her way, standing still. Kate's arms still around her waist. She doesn't look back neither she say anything. Her face... I want to see her face. I don't know why, but I want to. To tell her how sorry I am, I want to make things right. She has given me two beautiful children, how can I disrespect her like this. How can I treat her like she's nothing. I shake my head to get rid of these thoughts for now, I have to talk to her first.

Phoebe rests her head on my shoulder, I see her struggling to keep her eyes open. Holding my daughter close to my chest I inhale her calming fragrance and take a step ahead. Kate is staring me with cold eyes.

"Ana".

I say again with force and a little louder this time. I hear a choking sob that tears my heart apart. Oh God!

Everything happens so fast, like in a nano second. All I can articulate is that Ana is clingy to my body, while Phoebe still in my arms. I glance at Kate still unsure what to do. She quickly steps forward and take Phoebe from my arms, who is sleeping now.

Ana ...

She is hugging me around my waist, her head on my chest... my breath quickens at the realization and panic courses through me but it vanishes as soon as it appears and the dreading feel is replaced by some nostalgic feeling as I wrap my hands around her. Some sort of peace dawns over me and I am hit hard by the guilt. I was really bad towards her. I bury my nose in her hair and inhales the sweet scent that calms me. I noticed Phoebe and Ana smell same... both calms me like a melancholy. I pull her closer to me while she sobs into my chest. Her cries are breaking my heart.

"Jesus".

I hear Kate. I look at her. She's holding Phoebe close and a lone tear escape her eye. I am lost here. I don't know what should I do. What the old Christian who remember her wife and children would do? What he would have said to her wife to comfort her while she's crying?

"Ana".

I don't know what else to say. It's like a mantra I'm chanting from last five minutes. Ana sobs become louder. How can I make her stop crying?

"I'm sorry Ana".

That's the only thing my mind could think of.

"Please..."

It's like I have lost my ability to think and speak. I am so at loss of words here. Kate catches my eyes and she silenty encourages me. I kiss the top of Ana's head. What else I can do? I have to tell her so many things. Apologize her for the way I behaved. But how? I should prepare a speech ... kind of... What sort of husband might need to prepare a speech to apologize to his wife? Assholes like you... Yeah yeah... And suddenly I feel Ana go limp against me.

"Ana".

I quickly cradle her back of neck in my hand, urge her to look up.

"Ana".

She doesn't respond. I pull her head back to see her sweet face. Her eyes closed, her checks are tear strained. I shake her lightly but still she doesn't respond. I quickly pick her up in my arms. Kate's eyes goes wide at the realization as she step aside to let me take her in the room. I gently place her on the hospital bed and reaches for the emergency bell. Kate has already called Grace.

A nurse enters in the room and checks Ana's vitals. a few minutes later a doctor came in with Grace. They read her chart, talks to each other. It's really frustrating because I am not able to hear a bit. Then, doctor asks nurse to give Ana a shot. I cringe at the thought because this will hurt her.

I eye Grace as she glance at me than at the doctor. Her name is Dr. Greene. Kate gives me a reassuring smile. I smile at her but inside I am feeling a turmoil. I have a beautiful wife, two fabulous children , a loving family...where I am on another planet? I'd always loved my family. I still do. But this is different. They all are here for us. Me, Ana, Teddy. The way Kate is holding Phoebe right now, It's just too much to digest. They all love each other. Where do I fit into all this? i have seen it in Ana's eyes...true love... something that I never thought would be there for me. Teddy... Phoebe...my children. they adore me... How? Why? i am not capable of giving or receiving love... Or was... The questions hangs on me...

"I know". I am brought back to the reality by Grace voice.

"Dr. Grace. Ana is weak at the moment. Her body is dehydrated, her blood level is low. We can't risk it going low any more and don't forget the stress she's going through".

 _What?_

"Yeah..actua...". Grace tries to say something while glancing at me but the doctor interrupts her.

"And at the top of that she's not eating properly. I know your family's been through a lot lately but you know it very well that she miscarried for the same reasons".

 _What the fuck?_

"She lost her baby due to stress and not eating healthy..you have to take care of..."

Everything mutes out. _She lost her baby? She's my wife. She was pregnant... It was my child..._

I stumble backward. _That morning... That mor...she...she was clutching her stomach tight... sh...she was... in ...the ...pain... and ...I kicked ...her ...out of ...the ...room...from... my selfish...reasons..._

 _I...did...this..._

And everything goes black.

* * *

 _hey guys...I know I am super late... and I am so sorry.. Here's the another update for you and i will update soon again in a day or two. As some of u suggested I moved forward with Christian's pov. I hope you all will like it._

 _Review away..._


End file.
